Ravus Rose
by MusicLover2019
Summary: You know the adventures of Ruby Rose and of Team RWBY, but do you know about Ravus? Join Ravus Rose to Beacon and follow him on his own adventures with a new team. What will Remnant have in store for them? OC Story Requested by Sketchywolf; Written by Me!
1. Chapter 1

It was a quiet night in the city of Vale. In one of the shops, two teenagers perused the aisles. One was looking at some new weapons catalogs as she listened to music. She wore a hooded red cape over a black dress. The other attempted to look through the different uses of various types of dust. He wore a deep blue cape over a three-quarter sleeve shirt with matching blue armor on the left arm. The first was Ruby Rose. The second was Ravus Rose.

 _How long is this going to take?_ Ravus thought as he skimmed through the informational book, only really looking at the pictures. _Dad's going to want us home soon._

Just as Ravus was about to tap Ruby's shoulder, a hand suddenly pulled at his shoulders. He turned around to see a large man dressed in a black suit with tinted red glasses. In his hand he held a long, blood red sword.

"Are you two deaf or something?" Ravus heard him accuse through his earbuds. _Well, hello to you to dude._ Ravus didn't reply but calmly tapped Ruby's shoulder. She quickly turned around, exposing her headphones underneath her red hood. The man pointed to his ears as he looked at Ruby.

"Yes?" Ruby asked, taking off the headphones. For good, measure Ravus took his earbuds out as well.

"I said, put your hands in the air, now!" The man said frustrated.

"Are you... robbing us?" Ruby asked.

"Yes!" He exclaimed.

"Ooohhh..." Without pause, Ruby attacked the man, propelling him to the other side of the store and into some metal containers. _Here she goes again._ Ravus thought, spotting a red headed man at the front desk gesturing for two more men toward him and Ruby.

"Freeze!" One of the men shouted, raising a gun at them. Ravus tuck-and-rolled behind the desk as he heard Ruby shout, followed by the sound of another window shattering. As Ravus stood up the second goon charged at him, a small blade in his left hand. Ravus dodge the blade and stuck out his leg, causing the man to tumble over himself and knock into another goon who was filling up a container filled with dust.

"Okayyy..." Ravus looked back up, seeing the red head looking at Ruby through the broken window. "Get her!" Ravus started to run toward her when something tripped him up. Ravus turned over on his back and saw another man looming over him.

"Smooth kid." He said, pointing a gun at Ravus' head. Ravus rolled his eyes and activated Shooting Star. The blade rapidly came up from beside his hip, grazing the man's shoulder. As the man stumbled back, gripping his shoulder, Ravus quickly got up and delivered a strong undercut with the handle of his weapon.

"Not too bad yourself." Ravus said aloud after the man fell back, knocked out. Ravus turned around at the sound of an explosion. He ran out of the shop to see Ruby and the shopkeep looking up at a building, where the red headed man was climbing up a ladder.

"You okay if I go after him?" Ruby asked the shopkeep. Before Ravus could ask if she would be ok going after the man, Ruby had sped off and was pursuing the man.

"So, what do we do know?" Ravus turned around and spotted more men in black suits with red glasses.

"Well, we could just take the dust." Another man said.

"Or you could drop the dust, leave, and I won't have to knock you out like your buddy inside." Ravus said swinging his sword around, hoping that they would be intimidated.

"You kidding kid?" The first man scoffed at Ravus. "With this much dust I might finally be able to quit working low jobs like this." As the man began putting the dust in his jacket, Ravus shot at the canister. Or more, he meant to just graze the canister but ended up actually shooting it. This caused an explosion of ice to form around the man's hand and shot icicles at the rest.

This really made the goons mad, causing three of them to charge at Ravus, long swords in hand. Ravus flipped back as two guys came from either side, a sharp clang coming from their connecting blades. While still in the air, Ravus shot a bullet to project himself forward. As he came down he sliced two of the men's blades and landed on the third. As the two came up from behind Ravus, he used the butt of his weapon to jab one's middle and made the other flip over his back onto the ground.

An explosion from the roof top refocused Ravus as his eyes darted up to where Ruby had chased the red headed man. Making a quick glance around for no more goons Ravus went after his sister.

As he made it to the roof Ravus covered his eyes from the wind generated by the airship on the other side. Along with Ruby stood a woman wearing a short purple cape and holding a riding staff. _Who the? What the?_

All Ravus could do was watch as the mysterious woman battled against the airship and a second mysterious woman on board. In what felt like a moment though the airship was flying away and all that was left of the event were Ruby, Ravus, and the woman. _What's Dad gonna say when he finds out about this one…_

* * *

"Oh, I can't believe my baby siblings are going to Beacon with me! This is the best day ever!"

"Please stop." Ruby gasped.

"Yes, please stop." Ravus coughed out next to his sister. He gasped slightly as Yang released them.

"But I'm so proud of you two!" Yang said bouncing.

"Really, Sis, it was nothing." Ruby dismissed the complement. Ravus crossed his arms and rolled his eyes

"What do you mean? It was incredible! Everyone at Beacon is going to think you two are the bee's knees."

"I don't want to be the "bee's knees", okay? I don't want to be any kind of knees! I just want to be a normal girl with normal knees."

"Yeah. As normal as anyone can be after fighting of a guy that shoots flares from a cane." Ravus commented disinterested. Ruby glared at Ravus who smirked at her.

"What's with you two? Aren't you excited?" Yang asked cheery.

"Of course I'm excited... I just..." Ruby sighed looking over at Ravus and then back at Yang. "We got moved ahead two years. I don't want people to think I'm special or anything." Yang walked over between Ruby and Ravus, wrapping an comforting arm around each of them.

"But you are special." She said with a smile. "Both of you." Ravus attempted to give a smile back then walked over to the other side of the airship and looked down at the world below. _Both special? Just because we're twins doesn't mean we are the same._ Ravus looked back at his sisters together. Yang who could punch a hole straight through a tree and Ruby who took to fighting the moment Uncle Qrow had decided they were old enough to learn from him.

"Hey, you alright?" Ravus looked over to Aero standing next to him. He wore a steel grey zip up hoodie and acid jeans that Yang liked to call frost bitten due to Aero's naturally white hair. Ravus smirked in response. Ever since Aero had joined the Xiao Long house ten years ago, he slowly grew to be a brother to Ravus, Ruby, and Yang.

"Just fine." Ravus responded, arms crossed over himself.

"Fine is not a description of oneself. It's better used for describing the appealing qualities of another." Aero countered. "Come on bro, what's wrong?" Ravus sighed and looked over at Aero.

"It's just another school." Ravus replied. "How is Beacon special compared to Signal? People do just fine there."

"Yes, but Signal isn't a permanent place to stay." Aero began explaining. "Signal helps you get into Beacon."

"Can't I get into Beacon on my own time?" Ravus interrupted.

"Well, depending on how much time you spend watching the world go by rather than studying I think Beacon might be a good change for you." Ravus glared slightly at Aero at the mention of how he spends his free time. "Signals' goal is to help get you into Beacon, which in turn prepares students for the world."

"Can't the world wait?" Aero smiled lightly at Ravus' comment as a hologram of a woman came up in front of the window.

"Hello, and welcome to Beacon! My name is Glynda Goodwitch. You are among a privileged few who have received the honor ..." Ravus quickly lost focus the announcement and became engrossed in thought as he looked out the window.

 _The privileged few? I don't know anyone else who's been bumped up two years into an academy for Huntsman. Well… Ravus glanced back over at Ruby. No one who didn't deserve it. Ruby is amazing. Me…_

Ravus tried to stare into space rather than encourage his train of thought, but it was hard. Fighting was in the family and everyone is great at it. Both his Dad and Uncle are Huntsmen. Yang is a firecracker who nearly blasted a jerk who made fun of Ravus and Ruby. Aero was a straight A student at Signal who most likely would become the next Headmaster. And then Ruby, whom Ravus has been nearly inseparable from since birth, who is an indescribable kind of special. All of their friends followed Ruby around on random adventures and took to fighting like a fish to water.

A groan nearby brought Ravus back to Earth, but apparently going back to Earth was exactly what the other poor guy wanted. The tall groaning blonde in a black sweatshirt and white chest-plate hunched over and ran past Yang and Ruby, drips of probably vomit coming from between his fingers covering his mouth.

 _Well, maybe, going to Beacon won't be all bad. It might keep Ruby from running into the forest and fighting a whole pack of Beowolves again._


	2. Chapter 2

As the airship docked to let the students off at Beacon, Ravus decided to rejoin his sisters. The three siblings walk off, passing the poor guy who was losing more of his lunch into the trash can. They followed the paved pathway until they all stopped.

"Wow..." They all said in unison as they stopped, taking in the elegance and magnitude of Beacon Academy.

"The view from Vale's got nothing on this!" Yang observed aloud. However, Ruby started observing something else.

"Ohmygosh, sis! That kid's got a collapsible staff!" _Her she goes._ Ravus thought with a smile as Ruby gawked over the weapons passing them by and couldn't help but laugh as Yang pulled Ruby back into reality by hood of her cape. "Thanks for the backup brother." Ruby said as she readjusted her cap on her.

"Hey, I saw no point in interfering." Ravus responded.

"Yeah, you gotta take it easy, little sister. They're just weapons!" Yang added as Ruby eye began wandering to look at more weapons.

"'Just weapons'? They're an extension of ourselves!" Ruby explained enthusiastically. "They're a part of us! Oh, they're _so_ cool!"

"Well, why can't you swoon over your own weapon? Aren't you happy with it?" As if it was an invitation Ruby suddenly transformed her weapon from compact to scythe.

"Watch it sis, you're gonna give someone a black eye." Ravus commented, personally knowing the pain of being in the way when Crescent Rose transforms.

"Sorry." Ruby apologized quietly before returning to Yang. "And pr course I'm happy with Crescent Rose! I just really like seeing new ones. It's like meeting new people, but better..." Yang playfully pushed Ruby's hood down over her face. Both Ravus and Yang knew how accidentally anti-social Ruby can get.

"Ruby, come on, why don't you go try and make some friends of your own? And that included you too little bro." Yang added pointing a finger at Ravus. He just rolled his eyes. He admittedly wasn't much better than Ruby at times.

"But... why would I need friends if I have you two?" Ruby asked as she lifted her hood back up after Yang pushed it over her head.

"Well..." Suddenly a large group surrounded Yang and began walking away with her down the pathway, "Actually, my friends are here. Gotta go catch up. 'Kay, see ya, bye!" Yang's voice tailed off as she disappeared from sight.

"Wait, where are you going?!" Ruby called off after Yang. "Are we supposed to go to our dorms? Where are our dorms? Do we have dorms?" Ruby paused from spinning aimlessly and looked over at Ravus. "I don't know what I'm doing..." With a flop she fell backwards, sending luggage flying from a cart that had made its way behind her. Ravus started to bend down and help Ruby up when a cold voice suddenly yelled.

"What are you doing?!" Ravus looked over and saw a girl with a long white ponytail that matched her pristine dress.

"Uh, sorry!" Ruby apologized as Ravus finished helping her up.

"Sorry?! Do you have any idea of the damage you could have caused?" The girl shouted.

"Uuhhh..."

"Hey, it was an accident." Ravus told the girl, stepping in front of Ruby.

"Then why didn't you stop it?" She accused Ravus. "You were standing right there and give me that!" She snapped, returning her attention back to Ruby as she snatched a piece of the luggage from her hands. "This is _Dust_ \- mined and purified from the Schnee quarry!" She rudely explained as she opened up the luggage to check for damage.

"Uuuhhhh..."

"What are you two, brain-dead?" The girl asked, getting more annoyed, as she did the picked up a vial and shut the case, dust blowing out from the force. "Dust! Fire, water, lightning, energy!" She continued, shaking and spewing more dust contents with every word she said.

"I... I know..." Ruby attempted to say as Ravus covered his nose and backed up, more particles floating in the air.

"Are you even listening to me? Is any of this sinking in? What do you have to say for yourself?!" The girl yelled at Ruby. Rather than giving a response, Ruby ended up sneezing, right in the direction of the angry girl. On top of that, Ruby somehow managed to activate the dust, causing an eruption of flame, snowflakes, and electricity straight at the girls face. Weiss. As the cloud cleared he could see that the once white girl was now grey, though her eyes looked like they could burn a hole through metal.

 _Oh this will be fun._

* * *

"Wait, you so just left your siblings stranded in the courtyard?" Yang blinked at her brown haired friend confused.

"Yeah, Vivian. They need to grow outside of their comfort zones a little." Yang responded as the group of friends caught up on their summer antics, including Yang's story of her siblings and the dust shop.

Vivian fiddled with the gold charm that hung from her choker. She didn't want to step on Yang's toes since they were her siblings, but Vivian remembered Ruby and Ravus from Signal. Nearly inseparable, the only ways you might not recognize them as twins was their choice of color and fighting style.

"Don't worry Vivian." Yang reassured her. "They've got each other and can take care of themselves." Vivian nodded, glad at least that they were together.

"So did you do anything exciting since graduating Viv?" Yang asked.

"Well, you know Vale, Yang." Vivian started. "After you've lived here a while not much exciting happens unless there's a festival in town."

"You're just not looking in the right places." Yang joked, giving Vivian a nudge.

"Yeah, there's gotta be something new for you to do Vivian." Another one of their friends commented. "I've lived in Vale all my life and still find something new each summer." Vivian smiled at her friends, knowing their well intentions. As much as she wanted to, she couldn't really go out and explore Vale much.

 _You never know who might be out there._ She thought, holding her pendant tightly. As she looked on past her friends, she spotted a girl with short, bright red hair walking toward the main building.

* * *

 _Remind me again where you are going? Beacon, Lola, I can become a Huntress!_

The read headed girl paused her skipping as she came to the statue guarding Beacon. She wore a red halter neck crop top and a black skirt that appeared to wrap around her waist. Resting on her hip were two matching black belts

 _Ah, right. Huntress. The new warriors of Remnant. I'm not sure about warriors Grandma. We train to protect the people. To be heroes!_

She rocked back and forth in her wedged knee high boots as she gazed at the statue and at Beacon, the institution built after the Great War to prevent such an event from happening again.

 _Being a hero isn't easy Natasha_.

"But you were one Grandma." Natasha said out loud, holding Tranquil tightly as she straightened herself like the stone Huntress. "And I'm going to be one too."


	3. Chapter 3

"Ruby! Ravus! Over here!" Ravus felt himself relax when he heard Yang's voice in the large auditorium. He quickly looked around spotted both Yang and Aero in the crowd. "We saved you two spots!"

"Oh! Hey, We-I gotta go! I'll see you after the ceremony!" Ruby awkwardly told their new acquaintance Jaune Arc as the two of them went to meet up with Yang. Ravus was happy to have found Yang again after she had ditched them. He liked Jaune enough, but if they ever ran into that Schnee girl again he would feel better if Yang was there. Not like he wants Yang to protect him. _I can take care of myself._ But having her around would…even things out. He wouldn't mind seeing that black haired girl again though. _How did she know so much about the girl? And what was she reading?_

"How's your first day going, little twins?" Yang asked, arms crossed over herself. _Would she please stop calling us that?_

"You mean since you ditched us and I exploded?" Ruby answered upset.

"Yikes! Meltdown already?" Yang asked half concerned.

"It's perfectly normal to feel out of place in a new setting Ruby." Aero added.

"No, I literally exploded a hole in front of the school!" Ruby corrected them. "And there was some fire, and I think some ice...?

"Is she being sarcastic?" Yang asked Ravus, smiling broadly.

"We wish." Ravus answered as Ruby scoffed next to him.

"Yeah. I tripped over some crabby girl's luggage, and then she yelled at me, and then I sneezed, and then I exploded, and then she yelled at me again, and I felt really, really bad, and I just wanted her to stop yelling at me!"

"You!" Both Ravus and Ruby jumped at the voice of the mean girl, Ruby specifically jumping into Yang' arms.

"Oh, God, it's happening again!" Ruby cried, vocalizing Ravus' thoughts.

"You two are lucky we weren't blown off the side of the cliff!" She shouted between Ruby and Ravus.

"Oh, my God, you really exploded..." Yang said, finally realizing that they had been telling the truth.

"It was an accident." Ruby began explaining to Yang. "It was an accident!" She repeated toward Weiss. She then held up a pamphlet to Ruby. "What's this?" Suddenly the girl begins rambling a long list of disclaimers, causing Ravus' ears to ache by time she finished. He looked over to Aero for support but he had almost faded into the crowd.

"Uuhhh...?" Ruby asked

"You really wanna start making things up to me?" Weiss asked irked.

"Absolutely?" Ruby answered, weary of how she will respond next.

"Read this, and don't ever speak to me again." Weiss ordered, handing the pamphlet to Ruby. "And you, keep a better eye on this girl. I don't know how much better you are but just keep her away from me." She commanded, pointing at Ravus.

"Uuhhh…" Ravus answered.

"Look, uh, it sounds like you all just got off on the wrong foot." Yang began. "Why don't you start over and try to be friends, okay?" She offered positively.

"Yeah! Great idea, sis! Hello, Weiss! I'm Ruby! And this is my brother Ravus. Wanna hang out? We can go shopping for school supplies!" Ruby asked chipper, holding out a hand for Weiss to shake.

"Yeah! And we can paint our nails and try on clothes and talk about cute boys, like tall, blond, and scraggly over there!" Weiss answered, suddenly enthusiast as she gestured to Jaune behind her.

"Wow, really?!" Ruby asked, almost ecstatic.

"Really?" Ravus added, more skeptical than Ruby.

"No." Ravus put a hand on a disappointed Ruby's shoulder as a man cleared his voice over the microphone. He looked up to see Professor Ozpin on the stage with Glynda beside him.

"I'll... keep this brief." The Professor started. "You have traveled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction." Ravus gulped and looked around at the rest of the incoming students, wondering if any of them felt like he did. Probably not. "You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." With that final word the Professor left the stage, leaving Glynda to give the final instructions.

"He seemed kind of... off." Yang commented.

"It's almost like he wasn't even there." Ruby added. _I wish I wasn't here_.

* * *

Ravus rolled out his sleeping bag on the ground of the ballroom and laid down, putting his hands behind his head.

"Hey Ravus." Ravus opened his eyes and saw Aero standing above him.

"Hey Aero." Ravus responded as Aero set down his own sleeping bag. The nice thing about Aero was that he didn't really have to talk with him. Aero just kind understood. However, that also made it really hard to keep things from him.

"What's up?" Aero asked.

"The ceiling."

"Miss your dad already?" Aero asked through a small laugh. Ravus smiled slightly but returned to looking at the ceiling. "Hey, I know it's a new place. But don't worry. You've already meet some interesting people."

"If by interesting you mean terrifying." Ravus responded back, still hearing Weiss' yelling in his ears. "I don't know what I'm gonna do if I end up with her in one of my classes."

"Prove to her that you know what you're doing. She just thinks she's all that." Aero commented courageously.

"Easy for you to say. You didn't have to face off with her twice today. Why did you, like, disappear during the assembly?" Ravus asked, propping himself up on his elbows to look at Aero.

"Well…"

"Hey, mind if I set my stuff by you?" Ravus and Aero looked over to see Jaune Arc.

"Why not, dude." Ravus said, gesturing a place for Jaune.

"Thanks." He said with a smile. "I'm Jaune." He introduced himself after he set some of his things down. Aero took Jaune's hand.

"Aero Branween." He replied.

"Nice to meet you." Jaune smiled. "I'm gonna go change. Be back shortly." Jaune headed off, carrying a small bag with him.

"He seems nice." Aero commented. Ravus didn't respond. His eyes scanned the crowd. There had to be at least 50 there in the great hall. Per Glynda's directions girls stayed on one side and boys stayed on the other. Ravus tried to see if he could spot Yang but being too lazy to get up and look he couldn't get a decent view.

"I think I spotted Ruby in the crowd." Ravus turned to look at Jaune and felt his eyes widen. He sat down next to Ravus, wearing a baby blue onesie with bunny slippers and a bunny head on his chest.

"Cool." Ravus said, trying not to laugh at Jaune.

"You meet Ruby?" Aero asked curious.

"Yeah. I kinda ran into her and Ravus in the courtyard. Then we sorta got lost walking around Beacon." Jaune trailed off at the end. "But you know her?"

"Yeah." Aero smiled slightly. "I live with her, Ravus, and their sister Yang."

"Oh, so are you two brothers?" Jaune asked.

"Not exactly." Aero answered.

"We're kinda a mixed up family." Ravus commented.

"Hel-looooo!" The boys all turned their heads to see Yang dragging a hesitant Ruby by the arm over to a black haired girl. "I believe you two may know each other?" Yang asked.

"Like I said, our family is weird."

"Oh, don't worry." Jaune said with a smile. "I get it. My family isn't that neat and tidy sometimes too." Jaune paused before continuing. "So, what do you know about this rumor of teams?"


	4. Chapter 4

_Remind me, why I should go Dad?_

 _Beacon is a great place for you to continue your training Ravus._

 _But why can't I wait until I graduate from Signal?_

 _Well, you could, but Ruby's going this year._

 _That doesn't mean I have too._

 _No, it doesn't. But it's something I hope you would consider in your decision._

Ravus looked in the mirror as he finished washing his face. He had been tossing and turning all night about his decision this morning.

 _Most students come here after taking a placement test._ He remembered when Yang had come home from completing hers.

 _What did you do? Was it hard? Did you see the other kinds of weapons people had?_ Ruby had enthusiastically asked Yang as soon as she stepped through the door.

 _Nothing too brutal._ Yang answered. _But I might be sore tomorrow._

He didn't get in with an exam. He just came because Ruby showed that she was talented and determined. Yeah they were twins, but she had worked hard with Uncle Qrow to get here.

 _Maybe I should just leave now._ Ravus thought. Today was the initiation. If you got through today, it was almost second proof that you belonged at Beacon. If he left now, maybe people wouldn't realize that he didn't belong. _Ruby can handle it here. Plus she's got Yang. She's always taken care of us._

"Morning little brother." Ravus looked behind him with the mirror to see Yang and Ruby behind him.

"Morning Yang." He replied. As he turned around he looked over at Ruby who had a large grin on her face. "Sleep well?"

"As well as we could." Yang drew out crossing her arms.

"Ran into Miss Dust again last night." Ruby explained. Ravus curled his noise at mentioning her name. "Well, maybe today she'll get lost in the forest and live with little minions that won't bother her." Ravus joked.

As they walked in the weapons room to their lockers they spotted a boy and girl talking. Well, at least the girl was talking. The boy, didn't really seem to be paying attention.

"Wonder what those two are so worked up about?" Ruby wondered aloud as the two walked past.

"Oh, who knows? So, you seem awfully chipper this morning!" Yang commented.

"Yeah. Did I miss the cafeteria serving cookies for breakfast or something?" Ravus joked, taking out Shooting Star from his locker.

"You're jokes do nothing to me this morning Ravus." Ruby confidently said to him. "Today I don't have to worry about awkward small talk or 'getting-to-know-you' stuff. Today, I get to let my sweetheart do the talking." Ruby sighed as she hugged Crescent Rose.

"Well, remember, Ruby, you're not the only one going through initiation. If you wanna grow up, you're gonna have to meet new people and learn to work together." Yang said.

"You sound like Dad!" Ruby sighed in frustration as she shoves her weapon into the locker. "Okay, first of all: What does meeting new people have to do with fighting? And secondly: I don't need people to help me grow up! I drink milk!"

"But what about when we form teams?" Yang asked.

"Um, I don't know, I... I'll just be on your team or maybe Ravus'..." Ravus turned back to look at Ruby, who seemed suddenly nervous. _Why is she nervous? She's gonna do great_.

"Maybe you should try being on someone else's team?" Yang replied quietly, bringing her hair around her shoulder and stroking it.

"My dear sister Yang, are you implying that you do not wish to be on the same team as me?" Ruby accused Yang.

"What? No! Of course I do! I just thought... I don't know, maybe it would help you... break out of your shell!" Yang replied.

"What the-?! I don't need to 'break out of my shell'! I'll be on Ravus team. Right?" Ruby suddenly turned to Ravus. Ravus looked back over at Ruby. _Us on a team together?_

"Uh…um." Ravus stammered out, trying to gather his thoughts. _But what if I don't go..._

"Ravus?" Ruby asked, sounding hurt.

"No, yeah of course we can be on a team together." Ravus finally said. "We just, I don't know, don't know how initiation will go." He finished, trying to cover up his lie.

"Yeah," Ruby began, "but us not being on the same team would be absolutely-"

"Ridiculous!" Jaune finished Ruby's statement. Ravus watched as Jaune walked past the Rose-Xia Long siblings looking lost. _Seems to be his specialty._ As Ravus' eyes followed the lost knight he spotted Aero.

"Hey Aero. Ready for initiation?" Ravus asked as he walked up to him.

"Almost. Just getting Moonlight polished for prime performance." He responded calmly, holding up his sword. "And you?"

"Oh, ready as ever." Ravus responded with a smile and a confident fist.

"Well, I'm glad you're feeling better from last night." Aero commented, storing his weapon. "Almost thought you might, oh, I don't know, would skip out on initiation." He finished looking over at Ravus.

"W-wh-what?" Ravus sputtered out. "Why would I do that?" _Is his semblance mind reading or something? Why does he always know what's going on in my mind?!_

"Yeah, I suppose that was ridiculous to think." Aero chuckled. "With Ruby worried about not knowing anyone here and being this far from home…"

"Is Ruby really that worried?" Ravus interrupted Aero abruptly. Aero looked back at Ravus and then behind him. Ravus turned around and say Ruby still talking with Yang. Ruby had her arms crossed in front of her but her eyes were downcast.

"Yeah." Aero finally said as Ravus continued looking on. "Yang told me. All that yelling last night? That was her and Ruby attempting to make friends and running into Ms. Chipper over there." Aero said, gesturing over to Weiss as Ravus turned around. She was talking with a tall, long haired red head, looking confident and ready for anything.

"Yeah, she told me." Ravus said. "I didn't realize it was that bad." Ravus looked back over at Aero. "Hey, can I ask you something?" Aero leaned in, ready to listen.

"How do, how do you know when you're ready for something?" Ravus finally asked.

"Ready how?"

"Like, mentally, physically." Ravus elaborated. "How do you know that you can take on a task that everyone is expecting you to do well on?"

"Well," Aero began, pausing, "sometimes you don't."

"That helps." Ravus scoffed.

"No, but it might ease your mind." Aero admitted. "Sometimes you don't really know you're ready. Sometimes you just have to try it to really see what you're capable of. So a bigger question is if you're ready and want to try."

"How do I know that?"

"Well, I mostly rationalize with myself. Did I prepare for it? Have I taken on similar situations? Then there are some like Yang, who just have a flame in their gut that tells them to do it. That flame can burn for a lot of things, but it just tells them to go for it head on. Others it's more of a cause, something you know that this worth pursuing. Ruby probably felt that way when attacking that baddy at the shop. Stopping him and protecting the shopkeep told her to try. You just need to find your reason." Ravus looked back at Ruby. "Besides, after having come this far…"

"I would never forgive myself if left now." Ravus said.

"What was that Ravus?" Ravus looked back up at Aero, having a very strange smile on his face.

"Oh, I was just saying I would never forgive myself if left out of the fun." Ravus attempted to cover himself. "I mean, like Ruby says, a day killing Grimm with the family is a good one." He finished with a smile, one that he didn't have to try at.

His concentration was shook as he heard a sudden whiz go by his ear. He turned around to see old Jaune pinned to one of the beams.

"I'm sorry." The red head called toward Jaune next to Weiss.

"Would all first-year students please report to Beacon Cliff for initiation? Again, all first-year students report to Beacon Cliff immediately." Glynda's voice came from the intercom.

"I guess that's our cue." Ravus commented as he and Aero got up to join the girls and Jaune.


	5. Chapter 5

Ravus could hear Jaune's scream through the rushing wind as he was finally launched. The wind stung Ravus' eyes as he fell through the air. Ravus crossed his arms in front of his face and the wind faded. As he lowered his arms as he headed for the trees. Bouncing off one he ricocheted into about three more trees until he dropped from the sky.

"Oomph." He coughed, ending face up after tumbling on the ground. "Might need to work on that. Ugh." Ravus groaned as he got up. He pulled Shooting Star out and began heading in what he hopped was the direction of the abandoned temple or Ruby. _I hope she's ok._

—

 _I could just stay here all day._ Natasha thought as she flew through the sky, small vortexes of air forming around her. Whizzing through the air she looked for a decent landing strip. Soon, she spotted a clearing and lowered herself to the ground.

"And she sticks the landing." She said aloud, smiling to herself. She looked around and but didn't see or hear anyone else around. A sudden crack brought her attention above herself as she dove out of the way of a branch. It crashed next to her as she looked up to spot a blurry form fly high and farther off into the forest.

"Well, Professor Ozpin did say the first person you make eye contact with is your teammate, so this is a start." She reasoned with herself as she went off to hopefully meet her new partner.

—

Aero skidded on the dirt as he finished his landing. _Not bad kid. But try not to make too big a show. I know Qrow, keep my head down._ Aero dusted himself off and glanced around.

 _No immediate signs of Grimm._

Aero began walking, keeping an eye out for any Grimm or human activity. Either one could identify a potential teammate or at least more people to travel together.

 _There are usually safety in numbers._

As he walked he heard the sound of heavy footsteps. Quickly taking out his saber Moonlight Aero deflected a head on collision, flipping into the air and landing ready to strike.

"I, uh, thought I'd run into someone soon enough." A hidden voice huffed, exhausted.

"Yang?" Aero inquired as he looked for the voice. A rustling caught Aero's attention as Ravus emerged from the foliage.

"Should I be insulted?" Ravus joked, brushing the leaves off himself. Aero smiled slightly

"Only if you feel that way about being partners." Aero dryly joked back, putting his weapon away.

"Well, we better find the temple." Ravus said turning around.

—

Vivian's ax caught on another tree branch, swinging her around like a gymnast. As the branch crashed below her from the force, she propelled herself closer to the ground. As she recovered from her tumble, she quickly stood up into a ready position in case of Grimm. She kept her breath steady as she listened for movement. Keeping Bad to the Bone carefully held over her left shoulder, Vivian began in the direction of the temple.

"Hi there!" Vivian stopped, looking around for the voice. "What's your name?" The chipper voice called again. Vivian looked ahead of her as a girl landed in front of her from the trees. She had straight hair that reached to the small of her back and which's color matched her crimson halter crop. She wore a black kilt like skirt, closed shut by dual belts that framed her hips. Her shoes were knee high boots with a wedged heel and bunched fabric giving it a rough texture.

"My name's Natasha." She smiled at Vivian, taking in her new partners appearance. She was taller than herself, looking about six foot tall with wavy brown hair that reached past her hips. She wore a mixed grape and violet dress that had three-quarter sleeves and a belt that rested above her waist. She wore leggings under the dress with each leg a different color. Her boots went to her mid shin and black.

"Vivian." She said, lowering her axe and offering her hand to shake. "Nice to meet you partner."


	6. Chapter 6

Ravus pushed past the branches and held them for Aero to follow him into the clearing. They looked out over trees, seeming to be on the top of a hill. Taking in their surroundings Ravus spotted a circular stone structure below them. He also spotted two figures, looked like girls, from the right heading toward the structure as well.

"Who do you think they are?" Ravus asked Aero, directing his attention to the red and brown haired girls.

"Well, there are other students going through initiation." Aero pointed out. Ravus rolled his eyes.

"Hey." Ravus awkwardly called over to them. The two girls turned around at the sound. They quickly spotted the boys and the red head waved back in acknowledgment. "Well, they seem nice enough." He commented as they walked down the hill toward the temple and girls.

"Not everyone is going to be like that first girl you ran into Ravus." Aero responded back as the reach the bottom of the hill.

"Nice to see that we're not the only one's left in this forest." The brown haired girl commented.

"Yup. Vivian, right?" Aero asked, looking at her. She smiled and nodded in agreement.

"How do you know her?" Ravus asked confused.

"Classmate from Signal and friend of Yang's. Speaking of which, have you seen her?" He asked returning to Vivian.

"Not yet. Natasha and I haven't seen anyone other than you two this whole time." She responded looking over as the red head walked over from the stone podiums.

"What's that?" Ravus asked, gesturing to the objects Natasha held in her hands.

"I'm guessing the relics. But they look like chess pieces. These are the bishops." She held them up so the rest could see.

"I think you only need one per pair to complete the task." Aero noted.

"Oh, well do you two want the other?" Natasha offered, holding out the matching white bishop.

"Sure." Ravus said with a smile. _I guess Aero was right. Not everyone's got a chip on their shoulder like Weiss._ As Ravus pocketed the relic he looked back at Natasha who was looking him over. "Eh, everything ok?" He asked confused.

"Just curious." She asked, putting her finger on her chin. "How old are you?"

"Oh, uh, I…" Ravus trailed off, looking over at Aero for some support.

"Eh, doesn't matter." Natasha suddenly said with a smile. "You made it Beacon so that shows you've got the right stuff!" She finished enthusiastically.

"Yeah, heh." Ravus laughed nervously. "Well, uh, now that we've got the relics, we just need to find a way out of the forest."

"Professor Ozpin said to return to the top of the cliff." Aero pointed out.

"But that can't mean where we started." Vivian interjected. "We would have to travel all the way back through the forest."

"Well, he does seem crazy enough to make us do that." Natasha commented with a smirk.

"No, he would have told us if we needed to turn around." Ravus countered. He looked around and spotted a stone in the distance. He jogged lightly in its direction, spotting more stones leading down a clearing. "I think that's the way we need to go." Ravus said, pointing slightly in the direction. The others joined him and looked in the direction of the clearing.

"Sound reasonable enough to me." Vivian said with a smile.

"Really?" Ravus asked.

"Yeah, don't sound so surprised." Natasha affirmed, walking past Ravus in the direction of the stones. The four huntsmen walked along the pathway, spotting the cliff in the distance.

"Hey, do you hear that?" Vivian suddenly asked, stopping in her tracks.

"Hear what?" Ravus asked. All he could hear was some rustling leaves. _Probably just some wind, right?_ However, just as he was about to speak, a low rumble sounded from behind a patch of trees, following by snapping wood.

Ravus suddenly felt a firm hand latch onto his upper arm and was quickly pulled into a patch of foliage. He looked over to see Natasha, still gripping his arm, staring wide eyed through the leaves. A sudden crash brought his attention back to the trees and standing before them was a Grimm he had never seen before. It stood nearly as tall as the trees and was as wide as a car. It had curved tusks protruding by its mouth with a long snout between.

"Wha...what's that?" He asked, trying not to let his nerves show.

"I thought they didn't live this close to the school." Vivian whispered quietly next to Ravus.

"It's a Goliath." Aero explained. "A slower, more ancient Grimm normally found in packs." Ravus looked back over at the creature. Aero wasn't lying that it was slow. _Ruby could outrun it, even without her semblance._ As it walked, it stopped in the center of the pathway to the cliff, blocking their way.

"Looks like we're going around." Vivian said.

"I think we can keep moving forward." Ravus suggested.

"Ravus we can't just take on a Grimm like that." Aero -. "That think is twice as large as a full grown Ursa. Our best bet is to go around it and avoid being spotted." Ravus turned back toward the Goliath. _I've taken on two Ursa's before back on the island. This thing is slow and a massive target._

"Ok, it looks like there's some more covering about…Ravus what are you doing!" Aero shouted. Vivian and Natasha looked in horror as the Goliath stared at Ravus as he casually walked up to it.

"Ravus." Natasha shouted again, but he didn't look back. He took out Shooting Star, the sliver blade glinting in the sun.

 _You made it Beacon so that shows you've got the right stuff._ Ravus took a deep breath before launching his first attack. He charged at the creature, dodging its trunk and slicing at its leg as he slid past. As the creature slowly turned Ravus jumped and transform his sword to more of a spear, stabbing it into the Grimm's back between the protruding bones. As he pushed himself off the Grimm, he felt a sudden wind push him into the trees. Ravus groaned and opened his eyes, the Goliath raising its trunk at him. The grimm moaned as it looked down toward its foot, shaking its head in frustration. A black, almost holographic disk rotated around the creature's leg, seeming to keep it in place.

"Ravus get out of there!" Vivian commanded as she dove past the Goliath to keep it distracted. The beast raised it's head and thrust head down toward Vivian, its massive tusks clanging against Vivian's axe head.

"Vivian!" Natasha called, sending green blasts at the Goliath's side opposite her partner. Ravus quickly got up and ran toward Aero.

"Are you ok?" Aero asked, sending dust blasts at the Goliath's behind. The beast roared in frustration, swinging its trunk wildly and with enough force to dent a tree.

"You were right. This is all my fault. We've go to-" Another, much deeper roar suddenly came from the tree lining behind Vivian. Ravus felt his cheeks grow cold as he saw a dozen eyes hidden from the trees and glistening tusks begin to emerge.

Vivian turned around helplessly as a much larger Goliath emerged, its head as tall as the top leaves and its trunk as thick as her body. As if it was swatting a fly, the new Goliath knocked Vivian across the pathway and nearly into one of Aero's dust blasts. A battle cry brought Ravus' attention to Natasha, frantically protecting herself with her weapon from the tusks of both the original and a third Goliath. Suddenly, she jump with a force that pushed the grass away from her feet and seemed to fly through the air as she landed by Vivian. Ravus and Aero rushed over to the girls, Vivian beginning to collect herself.

 _This is all my fault. I've got to do something._ Ravus frantically thought. As all three Goliaths began to charge at the team, Ravus the only thing he could think off. _Please work._ Crossing his arms in front of himself, he first felt the full force of the massive Grimm and the faint sound of the others' voices.

 _Stay focused._ He willed himself as he felt himself go weightless as they all fell downward. His vision began to blur as they began bouncing off of objects. He felt his head spin as he finally released his arms and dropped in exhaustion.

* * *

 _Is he alright?! What happened?_

 _We ran into a pretty big Grimm._

 _How long has he been out?_

 _A while. Natasha and I had carry him up the cliff._

 _Did the Grimm do that?_

 _I don't think so. They sort of...appeared._

 _Wait, I think he's waking up! Ravus?_

"Ravus?" Ravus groaned at the sound of his name and attempted to open his eyes but all he could see was the sun and some blurred shadows. He weakly lifted his arm to block the light and saw his sisters leaning over him.

"Ruby? Yang?" He strained as he sat himself up. "How'd…how'd you get here?" He asked holding his head.

"We climbed the cliff." Yang answered.

"Cliff?" Ravus replied confused.

"Yeah. The final stop in our initiation." Yang explained, gently pulling him up. Ravus winced at her touch on his arm as a pain radiated through his arm. As he stood he saw about a hundred feet away from where they were a drop in the horizon with far of trees below.

"Oh." Ravus looked around and noticed everyone was there, well, everyone he sorta knew. There was of course Aero, Vivian, and Natasha, looking very relieved. Standing near them were Jaune and the tall red head from the locker room along with the quite boy and talkative girl. Farthest from Ravus was Weiss and… the black haired girl? Ravus felt himself tense up a little and go light headed again.

"Is he gonna be ok?" Blake asked.

"Yeah, uh, he has this thing where if he uses his semblance too much it kinda, uh-"

"Makes him pass out." Yang interrupted her little sister as she stabilized Ravus. "Easy there buddy." She reassured him as Ravus shook his head out.

"Right. Sorry." He apologized sheepishly and looked back at Blake.

"What about what's on his arms?" Jaune questioned. Ravus looked down to see a large open blister on his right forearm surrounded by red skin. Ravus grabbed his cap to cover it but spotted another burn on his left hand.

"They, uh, go away eventually." Ravus answered quietly, noticing his hand already beginning to return to it's normal color.

"So, now what do we do?" Jaune asked.

"I guess we go back to Beacon." Ruby offered. "But I'm not sure exactly how." She drew out as she looked around. As if on cue, the whole group covered their ears as the sound of a small airship began descending toward them.

"Looks like this is our ride!" Yang shouted as the engines died down. Soon everyone was inside and on their way back to school.


	7. Chapter 7

"Russel Thrush. Cardin Winchester. Dove Bronzewing. Sky Lark." Ravus balanced nervously on his heels as Ozpin called the four boys up onto the stage. He glanced nervously at the other first year students that were left. His siblings and their partners, Jaune and Pyrrha, Nora and Ren, Natasha and Vivian, and Aero and him. Ravus absent mindedly joined everyone clapping for the last group that had come up.

"Jaune Arc. Lie Ren. Pyrrha Nikos. Nora Valkyrie. The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team JNPR. Led by... Jaune Arc!" Ravus looked at Ruby who smiled wide for their new friend. Ravus looked back at the stage in time to see Jaune fall on his butt after a friendly shoulder bump from Pyrrha.

 _Eight students left._ Ravus thought nervously. He already knew that his team couldn't be with both his sisters, they had different partners. But he wasn't sure which he hoped to have on his team more. Ruby has always been with him, even when he hadn't for her. Then again she's with the princess Schnee. Yang's always amazing to have in a fight, and wouldn't mind getting to know the black haired girl more. _Did Yang say that her name was Blake?_

"Blake Belladonna. Ruby Rose. Weiss Schnee. Yang Xiao Long." Ravus faked a smile as his sisters walked up to the stage in front of Professor Ozpin. "The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team RWBY." _Oh gosh if that doesn't get people confused._ Ravus thought with a laugh. "Led by... Ruby Rose!" Ravus felt his mouth drop as he looked at his sister, the now declared leader of a team.

"And finally: Vivian Fairhound. Natasha. Ravus Rose. Aero Schnee Branwen." _Here goes nothing._ The four future huntsmen walked up to Ozpin as the new team RWBY walked off the stage. "The four of you retrieved the White Bishop pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team RAVN." Led by... Ravus Rose!" Ravus's head shot toward Ozpin. Seeing no hesitation, Ravus gulped. _Lead by?_ He looked around, spotting his sister's shouting excitedly but he couldn't clearly hear what they said over the cheers.

"It looks like things are shaping up to be an... interesting year." Ozpin finally said before turning to leave. Ravus and his new team joined the rest of his class as Glynda stepped up to the stage.

"Now that all the teams have been announced it is time for you to make your way to your rooms. All new students will be on the fourth floor of the main dormitory and teams will live together in the same room. The rooms are under a first come first serve basis. Once you have picked your room, you will link the door's lock with your scroll, acting as your key during your time here at Beacon. Each team leader will also receive a schedule of the classes that team has during the week. Classes begin tomorrow so it is in your best interest to prepare tonight and put your best foot forward tomorrow." And with that Glynda dismissed the assembly.

"I'm so proud of you two!" Yang shouted, squeezing Ruby and Ravus. He started having a flashback to the airship. "Both of my siblings team leaders! Dad's not going to believe this." She released both of them and took out her scroll.

"We've got time to do that later Yang. Right now we need to find our rooms." Ruby said, gesturing to the rest of the students as they were leaving.

"Mind if we join you?" Jaune came up with the rest of team JNPR behind him. "We can try to get rooms next to each other."

"Oh, that sounds like a great idea! We should go too!" Natasha jumped in excited. "How about it Ravus?"

"Huh, oh, sure." Ravus agreed, seeing Aero and Weiss talking. "But, uh, shouldn't we wait for our full team?"

"It looks like they want a more private conversation." Vivian commented, putting a hand on Ravus' shoulder. Ravus pressed his lips together as he looked over.

"Hey guys-" Ravus began to call over.

"We'll catch up Ravus." Aero responded without looking. "I'll be able to find you."

"Well, come on gang!" Yang said enthusiastically. "We've got to find a set of rooms together before they're all take."

"Race you to the hallway!" Nora shouted, already a hundred feet a head of the group.

* * *

"I'm so proud of you two!" Aero smiled at the siblings as Yang celebrated Ravus and Ruby's accomplishments.

"We need to talk." Aero looked behind him at the ice queen glaring at him, hands on her hips and eyes narrow. He rolled his eyes and returned to his friends.

"Didn't you hear me?" Weiss asked coming in front of Aero.

"Yes, but I do not see a reason for us too." He responded, starting to join the rest of his team.

"Well, it is an important reason so we need to talk now." Weiss demanded, stepping in front of Aero again. Aero narrowed his eyes back at Weiss.

"Hey guys-" Ravus began to call over.

"We'll catch up Ravus." Aero responded trying to sound while still looking at Weiss. "I'll be able to find you." He watched out of the corner of his eye the rest of his new team, Yang, and Ruby go off to find their new rooms.

"So, what is so important we have talk about?" Aero asked, looking back at Weiss dead in the eye.

"I want to talk about your weapon." Weiss said harshly, leaning in as she spoke.

"It's just a weapon like any other." Aero responded unimpressed with the start of this discussion.

"I would beg to differ." Weiss accused, crossing her arms over herself. "I've seen that sword before." Aero blinked his eyes trying to gauge her tone and body language.

"Perhaps. It's a basic sword model any beginning weapons class would have this as a template." Aero responded, beginning to walk away.

"Not a sword like this." She objected, pointing her sword in front of him to block his path.. "This is a metal almost exclusive to Atlas military and elite members." Weiss pointed to two the sword blades to compared. "The handle is also not adequately proportional to your arm length and there-for swing. No proper weapons teacher would allow such a detail to go by. And lastly," Weiss suddenly flicked Moonlight out of Aero's hand and caught it, handle up, "this is the Schnee family symbol." She finished proudly. Aero looked back at her.

"So what do you want?" Aero asked.

"I want you to tell me who you really are and how you got this sword." Weiss commanded.

"I don't believe I'm at liberty to tell you that." Aero responded.

"Are you serious! This has the Schnee crest on it. That means it is Schnee property. Property that rightfully belongs to only those who carry the Schnee name. This means that you or someone else stole it." She spat out, clutching the handle tightly.

"I did not steel it." Aero responded, gripping the free part of the handle.

"Then tell me who you are!" Weiss demanded. "Or I report you to Professor Ozpin and return this to where it rightfully belongs."

"Oh you mean to that stuck up father of yours?" Aero spat. "He's not even a Schnee and only married for the name!" Weiss gasped and let go of the handle.

"I…Aero?" Weiss squeaked out. Aero looked down at the symbol that had haunted him for so long, but one he couldn't fully let go. "But, I…we…"

"Hi sis." Aero finally spoke, looking back up at Weiss. He could see the moister forming in her light blue eyes and felt it in his own. They stared at each other in tense silence.

"So," Weiss sighed, breaking the silence. "it is really you."

"Yeah." Aero breathed, almost relieved. "I've, I've missed you."

"Then why stay away?" Weiss asked. "The whole family thought that you were dead. A week after our birthday party and you just…vanished."

"Weiss, I'm not a Schnee." Aero stated. "I might have been born one, but I'm not like you. I'm not like Winter. I'm not like father. It's just best if I'm no longer a part of that name."

"But Winter and mother…"

"Weiss," Aero interrupted her, "please. Just don't tell anyone. I don't want to go back. I can't go back." Aero paused and looked into his twin sister's eyes, blinking the blurriness away the longer he looked. Weiss looked down and sighed.

"I don't like this Aero, and really think it would be best if you should change your mind." She began, shaking her head. "But for you, I will keep your secret." Aero smiled lightly.

"Thanks Sis."

"But if other's find out about it I am not lying for you." Weiss finished.

"Sure." Aero said as the two went to find their teammates.


	8. Chapter 8

Ravus poked his head out in the hallway again, looking for Aero. He still didn't have a good feeling about what ever Weiss had soooo wanted to talk with Aero about.

"Are you sure we shouldn't be looking for them Vivian?" Ravus asked again as he closed the door behind him. Vivian gave a small grunt as she slid her things under her new bed.

"I already told you. If you're really concerned for him, give him a call." Vivian explained standing back up.

"Yeah, come on Mister Leader." Natasha commented from the bathroom. "All it takes is one button!"

Ravus looked down at his scroll. He hated calling people. He'd much rather send them a message and go on with his day. And he had done that, but Aero hadn't responded or even seen the message yet.

"Apologies everyone. Just needed to clear some things up." Ravus' shoulders relaxed as he put his scroll back in his pocket and turned around to see Aero.

"Welcome back." Natasha greeted, emerging from the bathroom in pajamas. She wore a plain, three-quarter sleeved shirt with red sleeves and a white middle along with black leggings.

"Wouldn't this technically be his first time being here?" Ravus smirked.

"Yeah, but he's back with his team." Natasha responded. "We were together as a full team for not even five minutes and he had to split."

"So why don't we take advantage of being together now?" Vivian spoke up taking out some pajamas for herself.

"Huh?" Ravus asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, about all we know of each other right now is, not much." Vivian explained.

"Yeah. I don't know your favorite colors or how you like to top your ice cream." Natasha commented sitting cross legged on her bed.

"Wait, you mean you wanna do like, ice breakers?" Ravus asked, almost praying he was wrong.

"Sure!" She agreed with a smile.

"Huh. Getting thrown off a cliff and fighting a Goliath wasn't enough?" Aero dryly joked as he took of his hoodie, revealing the plain white t-shirt underneath.

"Now don't be so cold Aero." Vivian returned. "We don't want that Schnee rubbing off of you. And I think it wouldn't hurt for us to get to know each other more." She finished, returning to her more tranquil demeanor as she walked over to the bathroom to change.

"What do you say Ravus?" Natasha asked looking over at him.

"Uh, I…" Ravus glanced between his roommates unsure. _Ice breakers are the last thing I want to do. The team does._ "Why don't we just do something small? We're going to be spending four years together and Glynda said to get some rest."

"Fine." Natasha rolled her eyes, conceding with a smile. Ravus looked over at Aero who had a raised eyebrow. _I know I'm the last person to want to go to bed early Aero. Stop reading my mind!_

"Do you have a suggestion Natasha?" Ravus asked, looking away from Aero.

"Um, well, we could say where were from and what our weapon is?" She offered with a smile. "Like I live on the edge of Vale and this is my weapon!" Natasha spun around as she stood and she pulled out a weapon about as tall as herself. "This, is Tranquil. It's a big buster sword with proton gun attached for both close and long distance attacks. I even made it so the blasts are always green, whether I add dust or not." The blade was a bright neon green that Ravus assumed matched whatever those proton blasts Natasha commented on. The gun ran down the middle of the sword, making it double edged with a long purple handle at the base with a black covering and trigger.

"Looks like we're going to need to do sparing practice Natasha." Aero commented, taking out his own weapon from its carrying case. Vivian returned her weapon to it's holder and sat back down on the bed. "Though I don't have a proton gun, my sword can also use dust. It often comes in as a handy boost to my semblance."

"Those dust compartments look a little rusty Aero. Don't you take care of it?" Vivian asked, not missing a beat as she stepped out in her pajamas. As she walked closer in a lilac sleeping gown that had a pull string at the waist, she examined the dust containers housed beneath Aero's blade above the hilt of the sword.

"No, I take great care of this." Aero assured. "It just saw a bit of wear before I inherited it. What about your weapon?" He asked, turning the attention away from himself.

"But you didn't say where you were from?" Vivian asked, pulling over one of the desk chairs and placing it near where the boys stood and Natasha sat on the bed . _Are the walls really that thin that she could hear everything from the bathroom?_ Ravus thought with a small shudder. Living with two sisters means often dealing with…uncomfortable situations but at least he could remind himself that they were family.

"I came to Beacon with Ravus." Aero explained.

"Oh right, so you two must be from patch with Yang." Vivian said.

"Yup." Ravus confirmed. _I forgot Vivian went to school with Yang. Then again, most of her classmates came to Beacon who were able to get in…_

"Ah. Well, why don't you go next Ravus?" Ravus looked over at Vivian and shuffled in place awkwardly.

"No, uh, you should go Vivian. Leader last, you know." He said.

"Well," Vivian began, as she pulled back her hair into a pony tail, "I'm kinda from all over…"

"Hey Viv, oh wait, you don't mind if I call you that do you Vivian?" Natasha interrupted.

"Not at all. Almost everyone calls me that." Vivian said, dismissing Natasha's concern.

"Ah, ok. Well I was gonna say Viv that I think you missed some hair for your pony tail." Ravus looked back over at Vivian and realized Natasha was right. Two large sections of hair still hung next to her face.

"Oh, no. That's not hair. Those are my ears." Vivian said, casually flipping her, ears slightly.

"Your, ears?" Natasha repeated.

"Yup. Kinda matches where I grew up." Vivian said with a smile. "I was born on Menagerie same as many other Faunus my age."

"So you're a bit farther from home than us huh, Viv?" Aero joked, finally taking a seat on the edge of a bed.

"Heh, yup." Vivian looked over at Natasha who was looking back at her with a tilted head.

"So, you're a Faunus?" Natasha asked.

"Yes." Vivian confirmed, sitting up straighter in the chair. With that Natasha gave a small shrug but nodded her head.

"What's your weapon Viv?" Natasha asked, her smile returning to her face.

"Well, its name is Bad to the Bone but I'm not sure of calling it mine yet. It's sort of been passed down to me. I was never told who originally made it, but some said it's older than Beacon."

"Same with mine." Natasha commented. "Well, not the older than Beacon part." She corrected herself. "But my weapon is not entirely mine either. It was my grandmothers." Natasha finished with a smaller smile, looking down at the ground. Ravus looked to each of his teammates, now the only one still standing.

"Ok, so I guess we should go to bed." Ravus said clapping his hands together.

"Wait Ravus." Vivian objected as Ravus was about to head to the bathroom. "We still don't know about your weapon."

"I mean, there's not much to tell." Ravus replied, his hand on the door handle to the bathroom.

"Common Ravus." Natasha added. "We've already seen your weapon in action. It's not like you need to keep it a secret."

"I'm just kinda tired." Ravus said, turning the door knob. "Aero, why don't you look on my scroll to see if Glynda sent that schedule? You guys can figure out where we need to be tomorrow." Ravus quickly ducked into the bathroom and closed the door behind him with a sigh. _Finally._

"Aero, what's up with Ravus?" Ravus knocked his head on the door and slid down.

"I think it's just best we get some rest. He did take a big hit earlier today." Ravus let out another sigh as he got up to get ready. He looked at himself in the mirror. _You're at Beacon dude. You're a team leader. No turning back…_


	9. Chapter 9

"Alright everyone that will do it for today. And team CRDL please remember to distinguish between Stamina and Combat training. We do not need another incident." Vivian was not sure if she should laugh or roll her eyes at Glynda speaking to team CRDL.

"You sure you don't want me to blast them?" Natasha asked as she wiped her brow.

"You know that won't do anything to them." Vivian responded as the headed to the storage room.

"It might ruffle their feathers though." Natasha commented as she held the door for Vivian.

"Did Yang tell you that one?" Natasha simply smirked in response. "By the way I'm impressed by your stamina Natasha." Vivian remarked as she opened her locker to put Bad to the Bone away.

"Really?" Vivian turned over to Natasha but was slightly taken aback by her expression. Vivian had expected a raised eyebrow and a confident smirk. What she saw was almost shock, with Natasha's mouth slightly agape. "You really think I have good stamina?" Natasha asked again, her eyes glinting.

"Yeah Natasha." Vivian affirmed with a smile. "I was worried I was going to accidentally hit you with how tired I was getting. You weren't even breaking a sweat." Natasha looked down bashful.

"Thanks Viv. And, by the way, you can call me Tasha." Natasha commented, putting away her own weapon.

"Tasha?" Vivian asked to clarify.

"Yeah. Seems fitting since I call you Viv. And I mean you're about as close to me as I feel any sisters would be." Natasha casually explained.

"You don't have any sisters?" Vivian asked.

"No."

"Brothers?"

"Nope. It was just me and my great-grandma." Vivian pressed her lips together at Vivian mentioning her grandmother. It had only been recent that Natasha had opened to their team of her grandmother passing away shortly before her leaving for Beacon. Vivian had felt especially grateful when Natasha had told them. She was hesitant of her at first, something Vivian had been acutely aware of. But in surprisingly little time, Natasha quickly opened up to Vivian.

"Well," Vivian began slowly, "I hope I can be a good sister to you. I can't say the same for Ravus or Aero. Not sure how good of brother's they'd be." Natasha chuckled quietly and Vivian's joke.

"Nah, they're pretty good too. Aero honestly reminds me of my grandma a little though."

"Really?"

"Yeah," Natasha sighed. "She's actually the one that trained me throughout most of my life. She's probably why I have so much stamina, training against her." Vivian sat down on the bench in the room. "With having fought in the Great War and building Beacon, she had to be able to work long hours without getting tired."

"The Great War?" Vivian asked as Natasha sat next to her, crossing her legs onto the bench.

"Yeah-up." Natasha confirmed, nodding her head. "She was only sixteen. Actually lied about her age so she could fight." Natasha chuckled. "She began when the War hit its sixth year as just a scout, but ended up leaving a hero. As part of the Mantle army she traveled all across Remnant. First to Mistral to reassure their alliances, then to small villages and battles in Vale. Eventually she rose the ranks and became a General for the Mantle army and lead troops into Vacuo to conquer the dust mines. She said that day was when she truly earned her place as general; not because she succeeded in the mission, but because she basically retreated. She had learned a lot during her fighting and travel and soon saw how the battle was going to end as the Warrior King fought against Mantle and Mistral. She took her troops and made them protect those who had been injured, rather than lead more to their death. Because of this act the King of Vale invited her to join him and the other leaders to Vytal. While there she volunteered to build Beacon with him."

"Why Beacon? Why not Atlas." Vivian asked.

"My great-grandmother said that she felt something while working besides the King of Vale. Almost a, presence? It was never really clear when she described it to me. And it didn't get better as she got older. She forgot so such and rarely remembered new information." Natasha paused and sighed. "I still thank the gods she lived for how long she did. I, I don't where I would be without her."

"She meant a lot to you."

"She raised me." Natasha corrected, her eyes glimmering slightly. "My parents, died, right in front of me. A Beowolf had come out as my parents were returning home. My grandmother had to simultaneously hold back a screaming child with one hand and shot and kill the Beowolf with the other so we didn't get hurt next." Her voice choked slightly as she finished her sentence and she swallowed.

"I'm, I'm sorry Tasha." Vivian said quietly, holding her hand out as an offer to her friend. Vivian knew too well Grimm attacks and children being left alone because of them. As Natasha took her hand and squeezed it, Vivian remembered the first time she saw her father and mother have to tell a fellow tribe member their parent was killed.

Natasha breathed in deeply and let out a long, shaky sigh through her nose. She breathed in again, breathing out through her mouth.

"It's strange." She breathed out, taking in another deep breath. "I haven't had to tell anyone this for a long time." Natasha paused again. "But, yeah, she raised me. And honestly she taught me everything I needed to come here. When I decided I needed to know how to fight I would go against her. Despite what I say about her fading memory, she still knew how to fight. We had a routine. She didn't recognize Tranquil, though it had been modified a lot since she had used it in the War, but she knew that we had a special time together every day before supper. I would pick up Tranquil, ask her to pick up a sword or something, and her muscles would just take over. It was probably what kept her going as time went on. Even when she couldn't even remember Tranquil she was still in there every time we spared. But, I really knew she was fading when she was the first to say 'Can we take a break?' rather than me."

"She really didn't quit easy." Vivian commented.

"Nope." Natasha agreed, ending the word with a pop. "Gods I miss her." She sighed lightly, squeezing Vivian's hand one last time before letting go.

"There you are." Natasha and Vivian looked up to see Ravus in the doorway. "I mean, uh, is everything ok?"

"Yeah." Natasha answered, smiling wide. "We just got to talking."

"Is everything ok for you Ravus?" Vivian asked.

"Oh, yeah, I mean, Aero and I hadn't seen you leave the room and Aero said I should probably come check on you. So is everything ok?" Ravus quickly finished.

"How did we answer the first time?" Vivian replied.

"That things were ok and you were talking." Ravus answered, looking down slightly.

"Do you think so too?" Vivian added.

"Yeah. I mean you are just sitting in here talking. And it's not or your voices are horse or eyes red or your clothes are a mess or off and that just made it really awkward so I'm going to wait outside so we can walk back to the room." Natasha giggled quietly as Ravus quickly ducked out of the doorway as he finished his statement.

"He's trying." Vivian commented calmly, standing up.


	10. Chapter 10

"Well, that field trip could have gone better." Ravus groaned, shaking more leaves from his cape as he and the team entered their room.

"I don't know. I think it went pretty well." Natasha commented, picking up the scarlet leaves from the floor.

"Jaune nearly got eaten by an Ursa and we found out Cardin wanted to get Pyrrha mauled by Rapier Wasp." Ravus deadpanned, putting Shooting Star under his bed for storage until tomorrow.

"But according to Ruby and Pyrrha Jaune stood his ground against both that Ursa and our local Grimm Cardin." Vivian countered.

"I wish I could have seen that." Natasha commented, now organizing the leaves on one of the desks. "I bet he did amazing."

"It certainly is inspiring to see him grow into a leader so quickly." Vivian agreed sitting on her bed. Ravus cringed slightly at Vivian's comment. He knew she didn't say anything toward him, but it still stung.

"And into his own leader too. Not some version that he feels he has to be." Aero added, looking at Ravus rather than Vivian. _I still think your semblance is mind reading. It make sense with how you say you don't ever use it_.

Ravus looked away from Aero and quickly went to the bathroom to wash his face. He didn't particularly like the outdoors and getting knocked over into a pile of sappy leave by Team CRDL running away from the Ursa was not his idea of fun. He also felt dirty on the inside. He didn't want to seem unhappy for Jaune and Team JNPR, but in a way he wasn't. He wasn't happy for himself. It's been two months since they had started at Beacon and now Ravus really felt like the last one to understand what he was doing here. He thought at least since Jaune seemed to not know what he was doing that maybe he was OK. Now Jaune willingly got beat up and simultaneously beat the school bully because of his team.

Ravus audibly groaned and leaned his head forward against the mirror. However he went forward a little faster than he thought and knocked his head against the mirror, causing him to groan a second time.

"Are you ok Ravus?" He heard Natasha call concerned.

"Yeaup." He responded through gritted teeth as he held his head. "Just found more sap in my cape and knocked something over." Ravus stifled another groan as he massaged his head.

"And he gained even more respect from his peers because of it." Ravus stilled himself as he heard Vivian speak, her voice slightly muffled by the door. "Though his new confidence will help, the greatest ally to a leader are his allies and friends."

"How do you know so much about this kind of stuff?" Natasha asked.

"My family."

"Are they huntsmen?"

"Not exactly." Vivian corrected. "My family is very involved with Faunus rights and have often had to go against some not so pleasant people."

"Like Cardin."

"Worse if you can imagine." Vivian joked.

"You mean like Weiss." Natasha returned.

"Actually Weiss is not as bad as the stories I've heard." Vivian laughed lightly. "But because of those disagreements between people in high places and our position in the Faunus community, we had to find ways to gain support. Almost everyone had to learn the ways of leadership and diplomacy. Some more than others."

Ravus could feel the weight Vivian implied in her voice. _She's had to be a leader. She doesn't speak this way and give good advice because she's a natural. She's like this because she's had to._

Ravus looked back at himself in the mirror. He'd been thinking for a while how Aero and Vivian should have been picked as leader. He just could never bring himself to say it, with everyone so proud that he had this opportunity. But they were leaders because of they didn't deny situations they had been put in. Traveling through them made Aero and Vivian a good leaders. Maybe it was time to finally accept his own.

"Ravus are you ok?" Ravus jumped at Natasha's voice at the other side of the bathroom door.

"Uh, yeah." He responded. He opened the door and looked at Vivian. For so long he had seen her as un-reachable example. Now he saw her differently. And though he didn't know it, everyone else saw something different about him too. And it wasn't the new bump on his forehead.


	11. Chapter 11

Aero, Vivian, and Natasha strolled through downtown Vale with Team RWBY, admiring the red, yellow, and green streamers and balloons proudly on display. Raven had chosen to skip the outing, a rare occasion as he usually wishes to spend little time at Beacon. But recently he had been spending more time in the training rooms. All seven future huntsmen paused as they saw an elderly shopkeeper set up a large sign above the street.

"The Vytal Festival! Oh, this is absolutely wonderful!" Weiss gushed as she looked up at the sign.

"I don't think I've ever seen you smile this much, Weiss." Ruby joked, frowning slightly. "It's kinda weirding me out..." Natasha giggled at Ruby who smiled back

"How could you not smile?" Weiss turned around. "A festival dedicated to the cultures of the world! There will be dances! Parades! A tournament! Oh, the amount of planning and organization that goes into this event is simply breathtaking!"

"You really know how to take a good thing and make it sound boring." Yang sighed as they all followed Weiss down the street.

"Quiet, you!" Weiss scolded.

"Well, she does have a point." Vivian chimed in. "This is one of the few times in the year that people decide to celebrate their similarities while learning about others. Some people spend their whole lives in one place and never realize how small Remnant really is."

"Unlike you." Natasha pointed out. Vivian simply smiled as they all made it to the docks.

"We could learn all that in the comfort of our dorm. So why are we spending our Friday afternoon visiting the stupid docks?"

"Ugh, they smell like fish!" Ruby complained, plugging her nose.

"I'm not sure what else we would be doing." Aero pointed out. "Not like Beacon is bustling with things to do."

"I've heard that students visiting from Vacuo will be arriving by ship today." Weiss gladly explained. "And, as a representative of Beacon, I feel as though it is my solemn duty to welcome them to this fine kingdom!"

"She wants to spy on them so she'll have the upper hand in the tournament." Blake translated aloud, arms crossed.

"You can't prove that!" Weiss scoffed, turning around as Natasha giggled.

"Whoa." Everyone followed where Ruby looked, spying a shattered window down the street and a door full of yellow caution tape that read Do Not Cross Vale Police Force. In front of the shop were two men. "What happened here?" Ruby asked after they walked over to get a better look.

"Robbery." The first gentleman with a note pad spoke quickly. "Second Dust shop to be hit this week. This place is turning into a jungle." He finishes grumbling.

"That's terrible." Yang sighed.

"They left all the money again." The second gentleman announced, looking into the broken window.

"Huh?" Ruby asked aloud.

"Yeah, just doesn't make a lick of sense. Who needs that much Dust?" The first gentleman inquired.

"I don't know, an army?"

"You thinking the White Fang?"

"Yeah, I'm thinking we don't get paid enough." The second gentleman finished, removing his glasses annoyed.

"Hmph! The White Fang." Weiss spoke first, crossing her arms. "What an awful bunch of degenerates!"

"What's your problem?" Blake spoke up.

"My problem?" Wiess asked confused as she turned to Blake. "I simply don't care for the criminally insane."

"Criminally insane?" Natasha asked aloud.

"The White Fang is hardly a bunch of psychopaths." Blake said, ignoring Natasha and crossing her arms. "They're a collection of misguided Faunus."

"Misguided? They want to wipe Humanity off the face of the planet." Weiss countered.

"So then they're very misguided." Blake returned. "Either way, it doesn't explain why they would rob a Dust shop in the middle of downtown Vale!"

"It definitely doesn't seem like a good tactic." Vivian said, agreeing with Blake.

"Hmm... Blake and Vivian have got a point." Ruby added. "Besides, the police never caught that Torchwick guy I ran into a few months ago... Maybe it was him." They all turned to look at the detectives still examining the broken window.

"That still doesn't change the fact that the White Fang are a bunch of scum." Weiss continued, ignoring the others points. "Those Faunus only know how to lie, cheat, and steal."

"Does Weiss know…" Natasha began asking Aero quietly when a man shouted down by the docks.

"Hey, stop that Faunus!" The future huntsmen rush over to investigate and spot a boy with a monkey tail being chased by two sailors. As they reach the fence of the docks the Faunus jumps off the boat and begins running until he climbs up a lamp post. As the two detectives from the dust shop make their way to him he begins peeling a banana.

"Hey!" They faintly hear the first detective call. "Get down from there this instant!" He responds by tossing the peel onto the detective face. Afterwards he twirls up to a crouching position on the lamppost and acrobatically leaps off as he begins running away from the detectives. He makes his way up the steps of the docks and runs past the huntsmen, with the officers still in pursuit.

"Well, Weiss, you wanted to see the competition, and there it goes..." Yang commented as the rest watched the three fade away.

"Quick! We have to observe him!" Weiss commanded, beginning the pursuit. Everyone else follows her but pause after rounding a corner. The last they all see of the Faunus is him jumping on to a building before disappearing from her view.

"No, he got away!" Weiss cried

"Uhh... Weiss?" Yang said slowly, pointing to a girl lying underneath Wiess.

"How did she not notice that?" Natasha asked aloud as Weiss hastily got up. However everyone seemed focused on the girl still on the ground. She had bright orange hair with a pink bow on the back of her head. She wore what appeared to be a white blouse beneath grey overalls with electric green accents and black stockings that faded into shoes, also with an electric green strip down the side.

"Sal-u-ta-tions!" She greeted them with a wide grin and a wave.

"Um, hello." Ruby answered.

"Are you... okay?" Yang asked, raising an eyebrow at the girl

"I'm wonderful! Thank you for asking." The girl replied ecstatically, still on the ground. All seven future huntsmen looked at each other.

"Do you... wanna get up?" Vivian asked slowly. The girl pause before answering.

"Yes!" With that she leaped back onto her feet in one swift motion. Everyone took a step back. "My name is Penny! It's a pleasure to meet you!"

"Hi Penny. I'm Ruby." She said beginning introductions.

"I'm Weiss."

"Name's Aero."

"Natasha. Nice to meet you."

"Vivian."

"Blake."

"Are you sure you didn't hit your head?" Blake hit Yang. "Oh, I'm Yang." She finished.

"It's a pleasure to meet you!" Penny said smiling.

"You already said that." Weiss pointed out with a raised eyebrow.

"So I did!" Penny agreed

"Well, sorry for running into you!" Weiss cheerfully apologized as everyone turned around to walk away.

"Take care, friend!" Ruby called.

"She was... weird..." Yang drew out after they had all walked a ways.

"I thought she was nice." Natasha commented.

"That doesn't matter now." Weiss interjected looking around. "Ugh, where did that Faunus riff-raff run off to?"

"What did you call me?" Everyone jumped as Penny suddenly appeared in front of them.

"Oh, I'm really sorry, I definitely didn't think you heard me!" Yang apologized as Weiss and Aero both looked back and forth between where Penny used to be and here.

"Nice?" Natasha asked, equally confused at how this girl appeared so quickly."

"No, not you." Penny said, walking through the group and leaning her head down to Ruby. "You!" She finished, looking intently at Ruby.

"Me? I-I don't know. I, what I, um, uh..." Ruby stuttered, startled at this confrontation.

"You called me 'friend'! Am I really your friend?" Penny asked earnestly.

"Uuuum..." Ruby paused as she looked back at the rest of the group with her teammates motioning to deny Penny while Natasha nodded her head. "Y-Yeah, sure! Why not?" She finally answered nervously.

"Sen-sational!" Penny exclaimed, her hands up in the air, as Aero, Vivian, and Natasha all crouch to catch the fainted rest of Team RWBY. "We can paint our nails, and try on clothes, and talk about cute boys!"

"Oh, is this what it was like when you met me?" Ruby groaned as Weiss pushed herself out of Aero's arms.

"No - she seems far more coordinated." She replied.

"So what are you doing in Vale?" Vivian asked

"I'm here to fight in the tournament." Penny explained proudly.

"Wait, you're fighting in the tournament?" Weiss inquired.

"I'm combat ready!" Penny salutes.

"Forgive me, but you hardly look the part." Weiss continued.

"Says the girl wearing a dress." Blake commented dryly.

"It's a combat skirt!" Weiss corrected, arms crossed.

"Yeah!" Ruby agreed, speeding over to her partner and low fives her."

"Wait a minute." Weiss said, walking over to Penny and grabbing her by the shoulders. "If you're here for the tournament, does that mean you know that monkey-tailed... rapscallion?" Natasha and Aero look at Vivian who sighed heavily.

"The who...?" Penny asked confused.

"The filthy Faunus from the boat!" Weiss explained, pulling out a crude Caricature of the unknown Faunus.

"Why do you keep saying that?!" Everyone turned to look at Blake who had sharply spoken up.

"Huh?" Weiss asked confused as Blake walked over to her.

"Stop calling him a rapscallion! Stop calling him a degenerate! He's a person!" Blake said sternly.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Weiss sarcastically apologized as she let go of Penny. "Would you like me to stop referring to the trash can as a trash can? Or this lamppost as a lamppost?"

"Weiss…" Aero put a gently hand on Natasha's wrist and shook his head. She looked over at Vivian who had a clenched fist.

"Stop it!" Blake commanded, eyes narrowed.

"Stop what? He clearly broke the law. Give him time; he'll probably join up with those other Faunus in the White Fang!" Weiss casually claimed, causing Blake to growl.

"You ignorant little brat!" She yelled, turning around and storming away. Everyone looked at Weiss who seemed stunned speechless but then pursued Blake.

"How dare you talk to me like that! I am your teammate!" Natasha looked over at Aero who still hadn't released her wrist. His face was expression less and she didn't resist when he pulled her hand back to walk away. She tried waving goodbye to Ruby and Yang but they stood uncomfortably watching their teammates fight.

After a few paces Aero let go of Natasha and they walked in uncomfortable silence. She looked over at Vivian and, though they were faint, Natasha could tell there were small tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Viv." Natasha finally whispered. Vivian let a long sigh in response. "Maybe if she knew…"

"I don't think that would be a good move given the situation Natasha." Vivian explained shortly.

"Yeah." Aero agreed. "Not everyone is as…aware of others." He finished, seeming to choose his words carefully.

"Can't we make them aware?" Natasha offered. _There has to be a better solution than fighting over this._

"Yes, but there are better ways." Vivian explained, her voice returning to its usual calmness. "With the way Weiss was expressing her opinion of Faunus, there is no guarantee that finding out someone she knows is a Faunus would change that. Opinions like that can run deep. Pointing out someone who is a part of someone's opinion can simply solidify one's opinion. Especially with my family." Vivian finished quietly. Natasha looked over with an open mouth. Vivian had explained how her family often had a strong opposition to fighting for the equality of Faunus. She had never given said a name. But now, she didn't need to.

"Unfortunately, at this point, someone outside both families might be the only thing to start a bridge between them." Aero continued.

"Well, Blake seemed pretty passionate about it. Maybe her?" Natasha offered hopeful.

"It's tough to tell. Started the conversation the way they did almost never leads to an agreement. At least not a peaceful one. I just hope Blake will be ok." Vivian finished, looking down at her feet as she walked.

"Blake seems pretty strong. I mean she's quiet, but she seems a lot like Aero and he did awesome fighting that Grimm back in the Forest."

"Fighting a Grimm isn't the same. It's a different kind of beast." Aero corrected Natasha. She looked back at Vivian who didn't add anything more. Natasha's scroll buzzed and she looked down. The message was from Ravus.

 _Just finished at training. What about you guys?_

 _Coming back to Beacon._ Natasha sent.

 _Short visit. Anything exciting?_ Natasha bit her lip as she read the screen.

"Heh," she nervously laughed to herself. "Sorta…"


	12. Chapter 12

"Are you ok Vivian?" Ravus asked as he sat on his bed. Aero and Natasha looked between him and Vivian who was quietly eating some breakfast. "You seem more, quiet, than usual." He finished. Natasha swallowed her own bite of breakfast. They had said little when they had returned the evening before from Vale. Vivian had quickly delved into her studies rather than spending a meal with the team. Ravus had kept asking but Aero diverted any comment Natasha could have made. All the secrecy made Natasha uncomfortable though so she was a little relieved when Ravus finally asked Vivian what was going on. However, before Vivian could answer a quick knock came at their door.

"Oh, hey Ruby. What's up?" Natasha tried to cheerfully ask. The entire team could hear muffled shouting from Team RWBYs room last night but no one would acknowledge it when Ravus asked.

"Um, I was wondering if you had seen Blake? Or if maybe she'd spent the night with you guys last night." Ruby awkwardly asked, peeking around Natasha as if to get a look into the room.

"No." Natasha drew out, looking behind her to Vivian and then back at Ruby. "We haven't seen her since…" Her voice tapered off at seeing Ruby's face drop.

"Ok. Well, if you see here. Tell her we'd really like her to come back." Ruby sighed, giving a solemn wave goodbye. Natasha watched her leave down the hall before closing the door.

"Wait, what happened to Blake?" Ravus asked, concern evident in his voice. Natasha looked to Aero and Vivian who didn't return it. "Ok what the heck is going on?" Ravus demanded, raising his voice. "First you all come back from what sounded like a field trip to Vale with nothing to talk about, Vivian skips dinner with us and now Ruby shows up and you all don't seem the least concerned." He finished accusingly.

"Ravus you don't know what's happened." Vivian commented, her eyes closed.

"Then, please," Ravus exclaimed, arms raised in the air, "enlighten me!" He sighed loudly as he dropped his hands to his side.

"We don't know what's happened either Ravus." Natasha said quietly, holding her elbows in her hands.

"And even if we did it's not our place." Aero added.

"It's not our place to be concerned for her and Team RWBY?" Aero stared back at Ravus in response to his question. "Fine," he sighed, "but can't you tell me why you came back from Vale so soon?" Ravus asked impatiently. Aero looked over at Vivian who let out a light sigh.

"While we were down in Vale, we saw a Dust Shop had been broken into." She began.

"More of that Torchwick's tricks?" Ravus asked.

"We don't know. But while there, the subject of Faunus and the White Fang came up."

"Oh." Ravus said quietly, starting realize. "What was said?"

"Some less than complimentary words." Vivian said gently. "But also while there, we saw a Faunus running off of a boat and he ended up getting chased by officers. Weiss wanted to follow him-"

"Follow him?" Ravus interrupted.

"The reason Weiss wanted to go down to Vale and the docks was to see how students of different schools fight to prepare for the tournament." Aero explained.

"But while talking about him, she called him names." Natasha added sadly.

"Names?" Ravus nervously drew out.

"Blake then called out Weiss on her use of terms and they started fighting about Faunus and the White Fang."

"In public?" Ravus asked confused.

"It was more of a verbal altercation." Aero explained again.

"Oh, ok. It didn't make sense that princess prim would get in a fist fight in the middle of a street." Ravus joked but quickly regretted it after looking around at his teammates. "So," he said clearing his throat, "what happened next?"

"We don't know." Natasha said looking down. "We left while they were still arguing." Ravus began to open his mouth to object but looked back over at Vivian.

"Oh."

"I just hope she's ok." Vivian said quietly, seeming more unsettled by what Ruby had said.

* * *

"Wait, you knew she was a Faunus?" Ravus asked. Vivian half shrugged as she and he walk back to their dorm. Despite Vivian's objections, Ravus had continued to insist that Team RAVN go looking for Blake. Eventually though, he did agree to let Aero and Natasha work on training together while he and Vivian went into the city. There, they found not only Blake but his and Ruby's old foe Torchwick. He got away and that weird girl Penny disappeared but the most important news was that Blake was back and so was Team RWBY.

"But, how did you know?" Ravus asked again. "No one at Beacon knew that she was a Faunus."

"Velvet did." Vivian corrected Ravus. He looked back at her in shock. "Ravus, near perfect night-vision is not the only ability that our Faunus heritage allows us."

"Can you see through things too?"

"No," Vivian chuckled slightly, "some Faunus, especially in my family, have heightened sense of smell as well."

"You're saying you could smell that she was a Faunus?" Ravus inquired, his own noise wrinkling slightly.

"Not exactly. All people, not just Faunus, give off scents. Faunus just have small hints of scents different than what one could call, average." Vivian finished after pausing to think of the right word.

"I guess that makes sense." Ravus said, still a little confused. "But why hide it?"

"Ravus, have you noticed the way I talk about my family name?" She asked.

"Um, not really." Ravus guiltily admitted. He knew he hadn't been paying much attention to his teammates but he felt he still had a lot to do. Jaune proved himself by standing up to Cardin, how could he do that?

"Well, my family name mainly came about during the after effects of the Great War. With Faunus being given Menagerie some had…mixed feelings on the matter. According to my parents, the original tribe we came from was split on if Menagerie really was the gift that the Kingdoms leaders said it was. The argument of fairness came about and apparently caused some pretty ugly things to occur. The tribe only came back together when the Faunus Rights Revolution occurred. To some it was a fight of pride in being Faunus, for others a way of promoting fairness by allowing people to return to the other Kingdoms. Eventually the tribe changed its name to Fairhound, as both a symbol of their goal to promote fairness and pride in their Faunus heritage. Overtime, the name grew into a protector and provider of Menagerie and Faunus. Everyone knew the Fairhound name."

"Almost like Weiss." Ravus thought out loud. He still remembered the first time he met Weiss and she nearly bit his and Ruby's head off because they didn't know who she was. Vivian nodded.

"We see our names as more than what people call us. It helped us become who we are. However, those same names are ridiculed for the same things we take pride in. For example, though we are not as centralized in Menagerie as when the name first came to be, the Fairhounds are well known and respected. In some ways, respected more than the Schnees."

"With how Aero talked of them treating the Faunus I'm not surprised." Ravus agreed. Suddenly though he stopped in his tracks. _Them treating the Faunus._ He looked over at Vivian, who seemed to already know. "You? Versus the Schnees?" Vivian simply nodded. Ravus felt like his head was spinning. _Vivian's family caused problems for the Schnees. Weiss is a Schnee. She didn't like Faunus. Vivian is a Faunus. Blake was a Faunus._

"Something as simple as a name or a label can define someone more than they want." Vivian continued. "Many parts of Remnant still don't respect Faunus like me. Like Blake. It can just be easier to pretend you aren't where you come from, than face those who would judge you because of it."

"Dang." Ravus sighed as he took his scroll out to open their door. "That must take a lot out of someone." He opened the door for Vivian and Aero on his bed.

"So did you find her?" Aero asked.

"Did you find out where she went or why she wasn't with her team?" Natasha called from the bathroom. Ravus looked at Vivian.

"We don't know."


	13. Chapter 13

It was a quiet afternoon in the RAVN dorm. Vivian was hanging up laundry and swore she could still smell soda on her uniform from the food fight the first day back. Natasha was lying on her bed, partly reading but mostly talking about looking forward to meeting more exchange students. Aero was polishing his sword. The only one missing was Ravus, though sadly this was not new. Vivian and Natasha had toiled a week trying to convince Ravus they wanted to spend time with him but he would have none of it. The only times they saw him were during most meals, class, at night, or if he asked to train with them.

"Team, were going out to eat." Vivian leaned back and Aero looked up from his sword at Ravus, looking strangely flustered in their doorway.

"We are?" Natasha asked, looking at her leader upside down.

"Yes." Ravus confirmed, walking over to his bed.

"You finally realized spending time with your team is what can make you a better leader?" Vivian asked hopeful.

"Nope. Team RWBY looks like they're going out and we're joining them." Ravus answered quickly, lost in his search. Natasha looked over at Vivian who shook her head disappointed.

"Ravus," Aero began, "not that I don't want to spend time with team RWBY, but did they invite us to go out with them?" He asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Yeah. We don't want to seem like we're stalking them." Natasha added. "I wanna go out to be with us. Not to be with them. Though your sisters are super nice." Ravus had paused his search, still kneeling next to his bed.

"They didn't invite us. Did they." Vivian stated rather than asked. Ravus let out a very heavy sigh and dropped his head onto his bed.

"Yang and Ruby look like they're going for a night on the town and I don't know what they're doing." Ravus explained, concern tinting his muffled voice from the bed sheets.

"Why are you worried that you don't know what they are doing?" Natasha asked, confused.

"Especially with Yang, when those two go into the city things just seem to find them." Aero explained. He still couldn't believe that Yang had blown up a club. "But," he continued, "they are together." He spoke in Ravus' direction. "And they have Weiss and Blake too."

"And we've all improved thanks to our training." Natasha added with a wide smile. She looked over at Ravus hopeful that his mood might have improved a little, but his face was still buried in the bedding.

"The last time they went out the team nearly dissolved." Ravus moaned.

"Ravus, your sisters and the team will be fine." Vivian gently joined in. "It's very kind you are concerned about them but you can't hover over them. And I know you have been focusing on improving yourself through training, but you can't only focus on that either."

"Yeah. It's like they say about being well rounded. Focusing on one side just makes you fall over. Like when someone had changed the numbers on Cardin's weights in the gym." Natasha added, giggling and remembering Cardin attempting to stay balanced.

The same image must have come to Ravus because muffled laughter came from his bed.

"But that wasn't as good as when team CFVY superglued a tail to his back that said Pull me." Aero jumped in, seeing Ravus raise his head slightly. This time his amusement was fully present and his shoulders bounced from laughing. Soon, the whole room echoed from the infectious laughter.

"Oh man," sighed Ravus, wiping a tear from his eye, "I needed that." He sighed again and smiled, looking between his teammates. "You guys are right. Let's get some food. Just us."

"I call dibs on the selection!" Natasha shouted, causing another small round of laughter.

* * *

"I still think we should have stayed for dessert." Ravus commented in the cab as the team made their way back to Vale. It had been a relaxing dinner, though they had been reminded a few times to keep the volume down.

"No, thank you." Vivian answered for, her hands resting on her abdomen. "But I don't think I can even look at food for a few days."

"Oh come on Viv," Natasha began, "you could have at least tried their Sweet Potato Kintsuba. It's part of the reason this place got its start."

"I'll still pass Tasha. I'm not much of a sweet tooth." Vivian countered.

"Oh it's not that sweet." Natasha argues. "It's not like how Ravus is for Blake." Aero looked over at Ravus as Natasha winked at him.

"Um, I, well." Ravus stammered, his face turning red.

A ear shattering crash interrupted their conversation, saving Ravus. However, the highway seemed to shake beneath the car.

"Wha-a-a-attt-t i-i-is-s-s ha-a-a-pp-p-enn-nnin-ngg!" Vivian shouted as they bounced inside the car. Ravus looked out the window to see another car flying towards them. The impact came milliseconds later, almost knocking him out from the force. He heard Vivian, Natasha, and Aero scream as he felt the strange weightlessness come upon him.

Another crash broke his concentration, and the aura bubble, sending team RAVN across the hard ground. With a groan everyone started picking themselves up but barely could with the shaking of the ground.

"Freezer Burn!" Ravus looked up with blurry eyes and spotted his sisters and their team. As Ruby and Blake jump back while Yang jumps up and Weiss creates a sheet of ice on the ground. With a strike of Ember Celica the ice instantly turns to mist, clouding the entire area.

"What, what is that?" Natasha asked as a massive, human-esk machine stomps around, lasers scanning the area.

"I don't know." Ravus shouted. With a yelp he then dodgesd out of the way of a blast. Team RAVN ran toward some shelter of nearby beams. The four future huntsmen peared from safety as the blasts change direction toward other figures. "It's after Team RWBY!" Ravus whispered, eyes wide as the missiles narrowly miss Yang. Another blast illuminated Blake and Yang and Ravus heard the shot and slice of Ruby's blade, causing the robot to falter.

The team hears another faint call from Ruby and see Blake and Weiss head towards the machine, slashing and stabbing at its feet. It knocks Weiss off and nearly gets Blake too but she is almost pulled back to safety. The shrill sound of missiles fills the air and illuminates Weiss and Blake, the explosions mere feet from where they were.

"We can't just stay here." Vivian said, as more missiles are shot at their friends.

"But we don't even know what that is." Natasha squeaked, her eyes paralyzed on the fight.

"It's Atlesian military equipment." Aero explained, a heat in his voice.

"Why would Atlas military be wrecking the city? And right before the Vytal festival?" Vivian asked weary.

"It must not be at Atlesian controlling it." Ravus suggested as Ruby and Blake begin almost dancing with each other, slashing at the metal as they swap places between the legs of the beast. They then simultaneously launch themselves into the air and come down together on the shoulder, cutting off the left arm entirely.

"Now!" Ravus shouted, launching himself toward the machine on Shooting Star. He was visibly relieved when he heard his teammate's battle cries behind him. He lets Natasha strikes first with a green proton blast that creates a cover for Aero to strike next. He goes into penetrate the steel and locks onto a bolt but his flung off. However, before Ravus can call his name a floating white circle seems to catch him, allowing him another chance to attack. When he finishes, he lands by the broken arm that Blake and Ruby had previously dismembered. Just as Ravus was about to make his attack...

"Vivian! Natasha! Slice and Serve!" Vivian seemed to nod in understanding and begins chopping at the metal, cutting of massive pieces in single blows. Natasha gets in position, hovering above Vivian in her own controlled cyclone. With ease Vivian lifts and throws the pieces into the air, allowing Natasha to blast them into the robot's side. _Slice and Serve?_ _They made a move without me._ Ravus looked at the robot, narrowing his eyes. _This will prove that I am able to be a part of the team._

Ravus then charged in at the machine, Shooting Star transforming into and inward curved head, hoping to barrel a whole into the side of the metal. However, the robots free arm swings around, knocking Ravus into his team and back toward the pillars.

Ravus hears the fiery shotgun blasts of Yang's gauntles and watches the thing runs through two columns and punches her as she falls from a third.

"Should we go back?" Natasha groaned, holding her side.

"Not yet." Aero said, watching Yang. Soon the other arm of the robot is gone and Blake is sending Yang flying with the ribbon of Gambol Shroud. With a final assist from Ruby and Weiss, ice completely envelops the robot's body, allowing Yang to send a final blow that obliterates the machine.

Ravus squints as the team rush over to join Team RWBY as Yang sends another shot toward the unknown naredowell. A pink lacey umbrella reveals Roman Torchwick and a small, pink-and-brown girl.

"Ladies, Gents, Ice Queen..." He cordially said tipping his hat.

"Hey!" Weiss protests as she and the rest of RWBY join.

"Always a pleasure! Neo, if you would..." The new girl curtsied her enemies with a bow as Yang charged. But instead of shattering bones she seemed to shatter a glass image, leaving everyone searching until they spot the two leaving in a Bullhead. All seven join Yang, looking into the sky.

"So I guess he got a new henchman." Yang observed, bitter.

"Yeah, I guess she really made our plans, fall apart." Weiss smiled at her own joke and Ruby giggled behind her.

"No. Just... no." Yang stated as Blake walks away.

"What- But, you do it!" Weiss argued.

"There's a time and a place for jokes." Yang said sternly, putting her hands on her hips.

"Was this not it?"

"How did you guys end up here?" Blake asked Vivian

"That's, an interesting answer." Vivian smiled back at Blake as Yang began walking to join them.

"No, it just wasn't very good."

"Well, at least I'm trying!" Weiss called, also walking to join them.

"Wait... Where are Sun and Neptune?" Ruby askd, looking around.

"Um, hello! Where is the celebration of Aero getting his semblance?" Natasha shouted excitedly.

"My semblance?" Aero asked confused, looking around at the group.

"Yeah! You made like some sort of trampoline that you bounced off of." She elaborated. "I sorta wondered why you didn't use one during our fight with the Grimm back in the forest but I just thought maybe you didn't have one yet. Now you have!"

"Um, are you sure it was Aero Natasha?" Yang asked. "Those looked a lot like Weiss' glyphs."

"Yeah Tasha, that's what it was." Aero agreed. "Just one huntsmen helping another." He looked over at Weiss but she only narrowed her eyes as she crossed her arms.

"Um, Aero," Ruby began, "I was right night to Weiss, and, she didn't do it."

"What do you mean?" Ravus asked.

"Weiss didn't move her hands at all while you took over fighting Roman. I don't think she used her semblance." Ruby looked over at Weiss who still glared at Aero.

"Aero," Vivian started, "what's going on?" Aero looked over at Vivian and then back at Weiss who raised an eyebrow at him. He sighed and looked back at her.

"I have something I need to tell you."


	14. Chapter 14

Ravus lifted his hand over her eyes as she and his team exit the exhibition hall. He always forgot how dark it was compared to outside. Then again his eyes might be dilated from watching Pyrrha kick Team CRDL's butt. _That was so satisfying to watch._ He looked over at team RWBY, who still seemed to be staying distant from him and the others. He glanced over at Aero to see if he noticed or had any reaction.

 _You. Are a Schnee? Yang asked seriously._

 _Yeah. Ran away from home._ Ravus remembered how noticeably on edge Aero had been when he told everyone.

 _Hmm, alright. Yang responded. So long you don't mind us calling you Ice King._

 _Please don't call me that. Aero responded, though a smile crept at the corner of his lips._

While Yang had taken it well, the rest was mixed. _I guess almost like when Blake turned out to be a Faunus… but on the other end of the fight._ At the thought of her name Ravus looked up to see where she had headed. As he spotted her, he saw Sun go up to talk with her.

"So I hear there's this dance going on this weekend..." Ravus felt his face drain.

"Woah, are you OK Ravus?" Vivian quickly asked, looking over at him.

"…but you and me, I'm thinking, not as lame, huh?" Ravus furled his eyebrows as he looked at Sun smile at Blake.

"Ravus?" Natasha asked.

"Let's go this way." Ravus gestured to his team, walking in the opposite direction of Blake and Sun.

"But, our next class is the other way." Natasha responded confused.

"We'll take the scenic route." Ravus answered, hoping his mock cheeriness could convince his team to follow. They however, did not seem convinced.

"Ravus, there's a time for scenic and there's a time for efficiency." Aero responded. "The best way to get to class is the way we always go."

"Don't you want to mix it up though?" Ravus asked, opening his arms. "Variety is what makes life interesting."

"Ravus, yesterday you said you wanted to make a complaint to the cooks because they kept changing the drinks that they served at lunch." Natasha giggled at Vivian's comment and Aero tilted his head in agreement. Ravus looked past his team and couldn't see team RWBY, or Blake, so decided it was safe and joined them.

As they walked to class the girls started to outpace the boys and soon Aero and Ravus were out of earshot of Vivian and Natasha.

"So are you gonna ask Blake to the dance or are you not into dark haired girls anymore?" Aero suddenly asked, causing Ravus to almost drop his books.

"What?" Ravus accidentally shouted, quickly regretting it.

"Oh, so you're not over her." Aero joked, leading Ravus farther along the hallway.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Ravus responded.

"I know you're lying on both accounts." Aero returned. "Yang asked both of us earlier if we would be available for a 'guy's opinion'," Aero air-quoted, "if she was concerned about something for the dance planning. Plus you might not be a talker about your crushes but your cheeks speak for themselves." Ravus instinctively covered his face, making Aero smirk.

"Ok, yeah. I like her. So what." Ravus admitted, looking down at the floor.

"So the dance might be a good chance to see what happens." Aero answered, the sarcasm now disappeared from his voice.

"I'm not going to go to the dance." Ravus responded. Aero raised his eyebrows.

"Hmm," he started, "interesting choice. Tell me how you plan getting that past Yang. You know how much she likes to raise the roof." Ravus couldn't help but smile at Aero's play-on words in honor of the subject in question. _It's always easier to laugh when you aren't the one being laughed at._

* * *

Natasha glanced over at Ravus again as the four of them made their way back to their dorm. He didn't show any more signs of sulking so she presumed whatever Aero had said back in the hallway helped him. He sighed as he dropped his things by his bed, and appeared to follow his normally decompressing routine.

"Hey, look what someone slipped under our door." Vivivan said, holding up a bright piece of paper. "Beacon Acadamy Vytal Festival Student Dance. This weekend! Formal attire please. Refreshments provided. Bring your Dance Moves but leave the square dancing behing because we're going to have a Ball! Well, I think we know who wrote that." Vivian joked handing the paper off to Natasha.

"Oh, I cannot wait for the dance. Finally a chance to just have some fun!" She jumped in the air excited but was quickly deflated upon seeing Ravus. He didn't seem excited. Or even apathetic. He actually looked sad. "Ravus?"

"Huh. Oh yeah. Yay dance." He said sarcastically, not even trying to feign enthusiasm.

"Oh, you don't like dances." Natasha stated, placing the flyer on her desk.

"It's not that." Aero commented, folding his arms as he looked at Ravus. Ravus returned with a glare.

"The music? We can bribe the DJ." Natasha half-joked, hopeful to get Ravus to come. He shook his head. "The food? We can go out to eat beforehand." Another shake. "The outfits? I'm sure suits aren't that uncomfortable."

"There's nothing wrong with going a lone Ravus." Vivian suddenly commented.

"What?" Ravus shouted, suddenly losing his composure. "Why would I care if I don't have a date when I'm not going?" Natasha to stepped back toward the equally shocked Vivian, but Aero just shook his head.

"Wow," Natasha breathed, "this is not how I expected you to react when you have a crush?" She finished with a smirk.

"Who said…"

"You did." Vivian answered dryly, shooting down Ravus' protest. He looked at her silent. "Ravus, you don't have to say anything for people to get a message." She let a small smile, trying to show she cared.

"Yeah. And it's OK to like someone Ravus." Natasha added.

"That's what I tried to tell him." Aero commented with a shrug.

"You were teasing me!" Ravus objected, pointing a finger at Aero.

"Ravus, the only times we've been able to get a word out of you is if we ask you about your training or say something that upsets you." Aero responded. "Do you think we like not seeing you around?"

"Or only hearing you when you get upset?" Natasha added. "We want to hear about how you're feeling. Who you like. Viv already knows who I like." She smiled over at her teammate and friend. "I could tell you and then you could tell us."

"Pass." Ravus sighed, starting to make his way toward the door.

"Ravus…" Aero began.

"Nope." Ravus cut him off before he could finish. "I don't want to hear it." He left the room and closed the door behind him. A thought struck him and he frantically searched his pockets until he felt his scroll. He quietly breathed a sigh of relief. _At least I'm not locked out._ He began walking down the hallway toward nowhere, just wanting to get away. _I need to improve and be the best so we can be great. What's a stupid dance going to do anyway? I need to be a leader and that means train. That's how Aero got so good. Training with Uncle Qrow. Ravus looked down at the floor, thinking of Aero. He probably should have been chosen any way…_

"Oomph." Ravus rubbed his head and quickly looked around. _Great, I hope nobody saw me run into a wa…_ His thoughts were interrupted at realizing what he had actually ran into. "Oh, hi Blake."

"Ravus." She responded, beginning to pick up her books.

"Here, let me help you." Ravus quickly said, bending over and grabbing as many books as he could hold.

"Um, do you need help?" Blake asked. Ravus could only smile, his focus on his grip on the bottom book he held tightly so it wouldn't fall. "Well, um, I'm going to find an empty classroom if you want to carry them."

"Sure." Ravus responded, gently turning around the follow Blake. How does she carry these by herself? They walked mostly in silence until one of Yang's dance flyers. "Can you believe they plan to have a dance?" He scoffed, looking over at Blake. She didn't seem to hear. "I mean, dances are fun for some but I don't think they're that cool."

"Hmm." Blake hummed. "Yang thought for sure you'd want to go." Ravus tripped at this but recovered to save the books.

"Really?" Yang's been talking about me to Blake? What else has she…

"Yeah. She said that you always wanted to join her when she went to the club." Blake continued.

"Oh, yeah, well," Ravus started, trying to sound calm, "I wasn't really going for the dancing and stuff. You see, Yang is, well Yang." He continued, feeling himself relax. "And it seemed that every time she went somewhere she got a black eye or gave someone one. Mostly the latter." He laughed at that, thinking of when Yang punched some jerk who had made fun of him and Ruby at Signal. "I just wanted to be there. Make sure she was safe." A book slipping reminded him of where he was and looked over at Blake, though quickly looked back down the hallway.

"Sooooo," Ravus drew out, "I guess you are going to the dance?" He asked as he walked.

"What?"

"Because" Ravus continued, not hearing Blake, "I saw Sun ask you earlier and I mean, of course you'd say yes."

"Ravus," Blake began, but he continued to ramble.

"And I mean, why wouldn't you? You always look so calm around Sun and if I could make you even half as happy as I see you with him,"

"Ravus," Blake said again, more stern.

"then I would be happy because I love you!"

"…Ravus?"

"Yeah Blake?" He turned to her, surprised by the look on her face. It almost looked like shock. _Was it something I…_ Ravus felt his eyes grow wide.

"What did I just say?" He squeaked. Without thinking he let go of the books and ran. He didn't know where, but anywhere was better than there.


	15. Chapter 15

It was a busy night in the RAVN dorm room. The air was a mix of perfume, shampoo, cologne, and hairspray. Broken hair ties lay on the counter next to stray hairs and towels.

"You do plan on cleaning this all up right Tasha?" Vivian asked as Natasha worked at a knot in her hair.

"Umf churse."

"What?"

"Blech. I said of course." Natasha replied, taking the bobby pins out of her mouth. "And that will do it!" Natasha said proudly, turning Vivian around to look into the mirror. "Ta da!"

Though she would have been fine with just going with her natural look, Vivian did have to admit Natasha did a great job. She managed to tame her fly-aways by making small, tight braids that perfectly hid into her natural curl and volume. The dark plum lipstick perfectly complimented her brighter purple one-sleeve dress and made her eyes pop. She smiled remembering when Tasha first saw her bring it out. It was more body fitting than her friend had expected and only went to her down to where her fingertips touched her thighs.

"Not a bad look on you ladies." Aero casually commented.

"Not so bad yourself." Natasha joked. Vivian had to admit, Aero did know how to spruce up. With him normally wearing jeans and a sweatshirt, it was strange seeing him in formal wear. He had a speckled grey suit with a navy blue tie and white shirt and she couldn't even smell the cologne he had applied. _The mark of a man and not a boy._

"All that's left is Ravus." Tasha said, letting Vivian get up. "Ravus! Do you have your outfit ready? It'd probably be best if you where it first." Natasha called

"What about you?" She asked, glancing over at Tasha's dress as it hung on the shower rod. It was a one shoulder tee-length dress with a stark dark to deep red transition from the shoulder to hem. However it had an elegance to it, courtesy of the soft flowing fabric.

"Oh, I'll have enough time." She said casually, rinsing off her comb and digging through Ravus' things. "Ravus! Where is your deodorant? We can't have you smelling like the gym!" She called as Vivian stepped out of the bathroom. She looked around and saw no obvious signs of their leader though. If it was possible, he had been even more reclusive since they found out about Blake and the dance.

"Ravus!" Natasha called for a third time.

Vivian looked over and spotted a pile of blankets on Ravus' bed.

 _He's so down he can't even try to make his bed._ Vivian shook her head and carefully bent over to pull the bedding off. However, the bedding didn't budge.

"Ravus?" Vivian asked, getting closer to the pile. Sticking out between the sheets was a small clump of black hair.

"Bed burrito?" Aero asked as he joined Vivian.

"Looks like it." She sighed. With one arm she grabbed the blankets and with a sound yank, unraveled the entire bundle. This sent Ravus into a mid-air spin where he landed with a thump on his bed.

"Not cool Viv!" Ravus complained, grabbing the blanket that had fallen by him and attempted to bury himself again.

"He lives!" Natasha joked, coming out of the bathroom. "Are we having a blanket fort?" She smiled, looking over at Vivian. She had not let go over her part of the blanket, making more of a tent rather than a blanket wad around Ravus.

"Ravus you can't hide in your room forever. Not from Blake and especially not from your enemies." Aero said, going to the other side of the bed where Ravus was. "Besides, I think your sister's would be pretty annoyed if you didn't show up."

"Why? Ruby hates dressing up, same as me." Ravus grumbled. "And Yang will be too distracted by being hostess or by you to even notice." Aero ignored the look that Natasha gave him and stooped down close to Ravus' ear.

"Would you rather have us drag you out of bed or your sisters?" With no reply, Aero signaled Vivian and Natasha who gave another pull of the blanket. Aero then tackled Ravus, easily pinning him to the ground. "You're going to the dance." He said. Ravus simply groaned, on the floor.

"Do I have to wear a suit?" Aero smiled in response and let him up.

"Nope. But you will need to wear a tie."

* * *

"Ooohh, don't you two look handsome!" Yang fawned as Aero and Ravus walked into the dance. Ravus now wore a dark blue button up shirt and dark tie that matched his pants. The team couldn't convince him to wear dress pants so they opted for extremely dark stained jeans. "Who knew a gentleman was hiding under that hood." Yang said with a giggle as Ravus rolled his eyes.

As Yang began talking to Aero, Ravus made his quick escape to the side of the room. He still had no interest in being there but decided it was easier to play along than fight his whole team and potentially his sisters too. He found a corner to lean into and watch the dance go by him. He was surprised that there weren't more people there. Half of the teams that Natasha had rattled off to be coming weren't there. _Even Ruby isn't here!_

As he looked, everyone's faces seemed to meld into one. All ladies' outfits were either shades of white or were white with only an accent of color. Nearly all boys wore dark suits. As he looked around he spotted Ruby walking in the door, a striking contrast to the sea of light colors. She teetered on her heels but was quickly helped by Natasha and Vivian. Ravus couldn't help but smile at them helping Ruby. He honestly now felt he had four sisters rather than two. _Maybe I should try hanging out with Jaune or Ren more, get some more guys in._

As Ravus resumed his scan he noticed each face had some form of a smile: smitten, joyous, nervous, anxious. It gave him a little comfort realizing he wasn't totally alone. But the most striking thing was they all were having fun. Even though as more people joined in they all blended with the crowd, each person seemed to be having a good time. _Maybe I am being dramatic. It's just a dance. How bad can it-_ Ravus' thoughts were interrupted when he noticed Blake dancing Sun. _When did they show up!_ She too had a smile on her face and Sun, true to his name, beamed from ear to ear. Ravus looked away, his own smile long gone. _Who am I kidding? Blake liking me? I'm an idiot. An idiot in love who would have no chance-_

"Hey! Ravus!" The sound of his name made Ravus lift his head to see Sun and Blake walking over toward him. _Oh gosh, what do they want?_ Ravus returned his gaze toward the wall away from them.

"Blake. Sun." He calmly addressed them, trying to appear uninterested.

"Do you wanna dance?" Blake asked. Ravus's head spun so fast he thought it might have snapped.

"What?" Ravus looked at Blake, now getting a better look at her outfit. It was elegant but modest, with two straps that turned into a black choker around her neck that lay overtop a shear material that covered her shoulders. _Gosh is she pretty…_

"Wanna dance with us?" Sun asked again, his signature grin across his face. This time however, Ravus didn't get mad at it. He looked back over at Blake who gently smiled at him.

"Um, well…" He drew out, scratching his head and at a loss for words. _After what I did earlier, is this a good idea?_

"Come on." He looked down at his hand that Blake now held and let her lead him to the dance floor.

"Look who decided to join the party!" Yang said excitedly as she danced next to Aero. "You ready to rave Ravus?" He responded with an eye roll as Yang took his free hand and started dancing. She was grinning widely, pretending to send a wave from her left arm to him. Blake was actually the one who continued the movement, sending it to Sun who sent it back. He grinned and winked at Ravus and he found himself smiling back. Music came and went, some of the songs slow, some of them fast. He even enjoyed seeing Jaune in a dress.

"I've got to get a video of that." Ravus chuckled, excusing himself to get punch for him and Blake. As he made his way he spotted Sun, getting some punch for himself.

"Thirsty man?" Sun joked, noticing Ravus poring himself two cups.

"One's for Blake." Ravus explained, gazing over at her.

"So, how are you enjoying it?" Sun asked. Ravus returned his look to Sun but shuffled slightly. _Yeah, maybe he isn't so bad._ Ravus thought. _But why is he talking to me? Blake came with him. And he's got to know what I said…_ "Dude?" Ravus lifted his head, not having realized he had been looking down.

"Sorry man, didn't mean to surprise ya."

"No, you didn't surprise me." Ravus quickly countered, more conscious of his actions. "The real surprise is this dance."

"Oh, yeah." Sun agreed calmly. "Tonight has been something. First I nearly gave Neptune a heart attack when I told him I didn't have a tie, which apparently is required at these sort of events."

"Yeah, I know that feeling." Ravus laughed, imagining of Neptune, probably the second coolest guy visiting Beacon, trying to convince Sun to wear a tie.

"And then Blake ends up coming to the dance even when she said that was the last thing she'd do."

"What?" Ravus inquired, dropping his cup. The cup had thankfully been empty but that didn't stop his hands from getting sweaty. "I mean," Ravus said, attempting to regain his composure, "I don't quite follow?"

"There's not much to follow." Sun joked, passively looking onto the dance floor. "I asked her if she wanted to come and shot me down pretty hard."

"But, she came with you to the dance?" Ravus asked, still confused.

"As friends." Sun explained. "I could really care less about the dance too. But I know it's a fun place to be and I just wanted Blake to enjoy herself a bit. Not be under so much stress to fix everything. Be perfect." Sun sighed with a smile, and took a sip of his punch. "I'm glad Yang talked with her though."

Ravus looked over at Blake who was with Yang and _Aero. She didn't come with Sun. And she smiled at me. I might just have a chance._ Ravus took a moment to refill both cups but as he was about to walk, he saw something. Something on the roof. Someone on the roof. _Why is there a person on a roof?_

"You ok man?" Sun asked, distracting Ravus.

"Oh, yeah." But when Ravus returned his attention to the window, the figure was gone. _Someone climbing the roof when the most powerful currently in Atlas are in a single location away..._ He internally groaned. _Why does this have to happen tonight?_ "And, actually," he said, turning to Sun, "I have a favor to ask."

"Uh, alright." Sun smiled. Ravus swallowed and held out the cup he had gotten for Blake.

"Can you look after Blake? I just realized, something." He finished awkwardly, glancing at the windows. _They might be gone now but that doesn't mean someone else could be coming back..._

"Yeah, sure. I think she's fine now but I'll hang out with her." Sun laughed. Ravus quickly left the punch table, feeling his cheeks flush. _He probably thinks I'm an idiot. "Look after Blake"? "Something"?_ The cool evening air snapped him out of his thoughts, the change in temperature a welcoming refresher. After a deep breath he started making his way downtown, where he guessed the mysterious figure would most likely cause problems.


	16. Chapter 16

Ravus's eyes watered from the cold air as he ran for down town. He knew he could pull his hood up but didn't want to look suspicious himself. _That would be ironic_.

A sharp crack split the air and Ravus say smoke rising in the distance. _Looks like I'm headed in the right direction._ Soon he reached a clearing and was instantly greeted with a fireball. Ravus jumped out of the way behind a parked car.

"You came to play?" A woman's voice came. Another crack sounded and suddenly ice spikes embedded themselves into the building. Ravus tried to even his breathing as he heard footsteps behind him. "Bad move."

Ravus shot Shooting Star toward the ground and flew in the air as flames engulfed the spot where he had been hiding. He landed on a roof and crouched down to survey the area. Underneath a bent street light stood a tall, thin woman. Her hair was as blood red the tips nearly reached the tails of her dark, long sleeved leather jacket. She wore high boots over dark kaki pants. In her hand she held a whip with a metal handle. She brushed her thumb over the handle, making it rotate. As the mechanism spun, dust containers glinted.

"Well I guess that explains the fireballs." Ravus whispered to himself. He crawled along the roof hoping for a better angle. _Just have to get the jump on them._ Then, the woman turned around. _Go time._

Launching himself off the ledge of the roof, Ravus lifted his blade, preparing to strike. _A blow to the shoulder should do it. Just enough to prevent them from fighting but not enough to bleed out._ He gripped the handle, preparing to make contact. He did! But not on flesh. The clang of metal on metal echoed as he was shoved back, his feet skidding on the ground.

"Hello there." The woman greeted Ravus, her voice smooth but cold. "I wasn't expecting you."

"Well, here I am." Ravus responded, Shooting Star ready.

"Do you really want to do this?" The woman asked with a smile, pulling the whip through her fingers.

"If you would much rather surrender and wait for police to arrive that would be just fine by me." Ravus answered, taking a step forward.

"Oh," she cracked the whip and sent a wave of flame rolled toward Ravus, "that's not what I was asking." She finished, the waves distorting her image. Ravus leaped over the flames and went down again toward the unknown wrongdoer. She back flipped out of the way, the whip following her every move. Ravus heard the mechanism spin and as he dashed toward her she sharply pulled the whip up. The spikes of ice ricocheted off Ravus' blade as he blocked the attack, soon on the offensive once again.

Ravus lunged and saw the whip coming down toward him. The flexibile material wrapped around his blade, freezing the two together. Ravus twisted the handle, sending the body of the sword forward and the handles into a sharp, bladed arrow head. The shock shattered the ice and Ravus swing the bladed edge toward his opponent.

The fighting continued longer than Ravus wanted to admit. He had gone through every transformation that he had installed in Shooting Star and barely was able to land a hit. It was now back to the arrow head form.

"I've gotta hand it to you sport." The woman said, panting slightly. "You won't go down easy."

"I've had a lot of help and practice of not falling over." Ravus returned, dodging another fireball that shot from the end of the whip. Ravus remembered all the time that Yang had tried to train him and Ruby before they both managed to go to Beacon with her. Ravus was pretty sure he had a perpetual bruise until he managed to at least stay balanced when Yang threw a punch.

"Practice, or talent?" She responded. Ravus paused, both waiting for his next move but also out of confusion. The woman must have noticed his expression. "Come on kid, you don't get moves like that from help. Practice sure. But help?" She suddenly twisted around, sending the edge of the whip just inches from Ravus' hand on the ground. "It just slows you down."

 _I'll show you slow._ Ravus transformed Shooting Star so the arrow head blades were split and slanted back like sharp propellers and released a charge, shooting himself toward her. He twisted the handle ever slightly, giving him just enough spin like Vivian had explained once. The whip came directly at him and he transformed the blades to curve inward, catching the whip. However, just as he felt the tension of the whip on Shooting Star it disappeared and he careened into some trashcans on the street. Mixed with the clatter of metal was laughter as Ravus stood up.

"Is that what your 'help' told you to do?" She mocked. She passed her finger over the metal handle, the dust compartments rotating. Without a word and not taking her eyes off Ravus she began spinning the whip on the ground. Ravus charged again, transforming Shooting Star into more of a scythe. With a flick of her wrist the whip lunged toward Ravus with a small tornado traveling along the rope. The wind made Ravus' cape to twist around him, causing him to trip and fall backwards.

"Hmg." Ravus groaned, as he clutched his arm and felt a dull warm flow down his arm. His fingers touched the smooth glass imbedded in his flesh. Dropping Shooting Star, he reached for his scroll in his pocket.

"Oh, is it already time to call for back up?" The woman asked, laughing at her own joke. Ravus let go of his arm and grabbed Shooting Star, screaming as pain shot through his arm with each pull of the trigger and sending multiple rounds in her direction. She waved her hand and they vanished into air.

"Now really, think about it." She said, walking toward Ravus, "what good would they do now?" She stopped as Ravus stumbled behind a car, trying to steady his breathing. "You've already tried and look where it got you." Ravus clutched Shooting Star's handle but looked down at his phone. _The dance is still going on._ "Do you really want to do this?"

The clatter of the phone on the cement echoed in his ears even as he cried out, jumped, and used his good arm to swing at the woman. He landed hard on the ground, the woman no were to be seen, and police sirens in the distance.


	17. Chapter 17

"Ravus you can't keep avoiding us. What happened to your arm?" Natasha asked again, though it was quickly turning into a demand. After the woman had disappeared, Ravus passed out and was found first by local law enforcement, then by Ironwood and Ruby. He had spent the night in Beacon's infirmary where they wrapped his arm. Ravus had though that since he didn't need a sling that his team wouldn't notice but the moment he winced while packing for the team field trips, Natasha wouldn't stop egging him.

"Did you duck out and sprain yourself doing late night lifting? Is Cardin picking on you?"

"Tasha," Aero interjected, "if you keep giving him options, he's just going to pick the least intrusive one. Things will come out in time." Aero calmly finished, folding some fresh ammunition for his blade, Moonlight, in a spare sweatshirt. He looked up at Ravus as he packed the sweater and contents in a travel back. Ravus stared him in the eye. _You don't know anything Aero._

"Fine," Natasha groaned in defeat and flopped onto her bed, "well no matter what happened last night, you missed a lot."

"Oh no, I saw Jaune step out in his dress. I think I saw all that was interesting at the dance." Ravus responded, uninterested.

"No. What you missed was me spending almost the entire night with Sun." Natasha sighed with a smile.

"You and Sun?" Vivian chirped in as she pulled out some times to pack. Ravus looked over at Natasha, his fingers tense around his things. _Sun was with Natasha? What happened to 'I'll hang out with her'?_

"Yeah. I mean, we weren't alone or anything." Natasha admitted sheepishly. "We mostly hung out with Weiss, Blake, and Neptune. But oh," Natasha sighed again, "he was just so sweet and funny!"

"A real gentleman?" Viv teased.

"Yes!" Natasha answered, sitting bolt upright and literally skipping to the bathroom, a huge grin plastered to her face. Ravus slowly loosened his grip and looked down at his things. _Did I really miss that much?_ Ravus shook his head, trying to clear his mind. _No, you did what you had to do. Who knows what that person could have done._

"Glad she's not bummed about things not going any further last night with Sun. Unlike someone." Vivian drew out he ending of her sentence and Ravus looked up at her.

"What?" He asked flat.

"You mean your sister hasn't told you?" Aero inquired.

"About what?" Ravus returned, even more confused.

"I'm dating Yang." Aero answered. Ravus' jaw dropped. If his brain was spinning then, now it was completely malfunctioning.

"You alright Ravus?" Vivian asked.

"What do you mean you're dating Yang!" Ravus shouted, still in mental shock. _Sure I knew that Aero was close to Yang but, but, DATING?_ "This has to be a joke." Ravus added, weakly searching for proof in Aero's eyes.

"No Ravus. I asked Yang last night if she would ever consider dating me. She said yes." Aero explained calmly.

"Yeah," Tasha joined in, "and then apologized to the whole dance floor that neither she nor Aero would be available but that didn't mean they wouldn't dance with them." Why does that sound like her? Ravus rolled his eyes in his head, knowing she wasn't just talking to the men when referring to herself. _Now I'm definitely glad that I wasn't at the dance when that happened._ As Ravus refocused on his own packing the click of the loudspeaker sounded.

"Would all first-year students please report to the amphitheater?"

"Well, we'd better get moving. We all know Glynda will be taking attendance." Aero said.

"Yeah. And might get the really boring missions if we end up being late." Natasha added. Aero looked at Ravus while Natasha walked past him as he stood in the doorway. Ravus quickly zipped his bag and joined his team as they walked toward the amphitheater.

* * *

"Quiet! Quiet please." Glynda spoke as the last of the students trailed into the large room. She and Professor Ozpin stood on the stage, waiting for the room to do as she asked. "Professor Ozpin would like to share a few words before we begin."

"Today we stand together, united." Ozpin began, cane in hand." "Mistral. Atlas. Vacuo. Vale. The four Kingdoms of Remnant." As the Professor spoke, Ravus began to day dream. _Who was that woman that attacked me? Why haven't I heard more about her? I still can't believe she got a way. What went wrong? I've been training for weeks now. I'm stronger and know every move that Shooting Star can handle. What's missing…_

"As I have said, today we stand together, united. But this bond cannot exist without effort." Ravus looked back at the stage, momentarily hearing what the Professor was saying. _Standing united…_ He looked back over at his team. They stood nearly shoulder to shoulder. He then glanced down at the gapping gap between himself and them. _Did, did I do that? Or did they move away…_

"But no matter which path you choose, remember to be safe, remember your training, and remember to do your very best." Your very best…

"So, what kind of mission do we want to take?" Vivian asked the group.

"Do we get to see which Hunstmen we get to pair with?" Natasha quickly inquired. "I'd love to see if anyone I've heard is helping."

"I'm not sure." Vivian said, glancing around the room at the available mission screens. "It looks like they're displayed by mission type and the area involved. Search and Rescue, Search and Destroy, Village Security, City Operations."

"City operations might be interesting." Aero commented.

"City operations?" Ravus asked nervously. "What would that include?" Vivian went over to one of the screens labeled City Operations.

"It doesn't say." Vivian said, scrolling through the information. "But if this is like the assignments we've had then it could be any where from working with city detectives to the local police force."

"Why don't we try something outside the city?" Ravus quickly offered. _The last thing I need is another run in with the police._ Ravus groaned at his own irony. _A future Huntsman avoiding the police. Great…_

"You ok Ravus?" Aero asked.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, just the arm acting up?" Ravus weakly grinned, raising his arm for emphasis, causing him to wince. He looked over at Natasha who glared at him.

"Well, if we do want to go out of the city, that still doesn't narrows down our choices by much." Vivian analyzed, looking closer at the missions.

"Any dealing with people?" Natasha commented. "I'd love to do some real help. Get a feel for the real world."

"It looks like there's a Village Security job available here." Aero pointed out. "We would leave today and it would take us to Quadrant 7."

"I might actually know that area." Vivian added, looking at the map on her scroll. "Plus I've had experience working with village security at home so we'd have an added advantage."

"Great. Sounds like we've got our mission." Ravus said, going up to the screen. He typed in their team name, choosing their mission. _And they don't have to find out about what happened last night._


	18. Chapter 18

The airships motors buzzed in Ravus' ears as the team headed off to their mission. After they had put their name down, they all received notices on their scrolls on where to meet the Huntress they would be shadowing, Olive. Ravus looked over at her. She wore a forest grey jumpsuit with tough brown boots and her brown hair in a ponytail. She didn't carry a weapon with her and to Ravus didn't really look much of a Huntress.

"So," Aero began, "where is our mission?"

"In the village of Danketsu." She answered.

"That village has been there for a long time." Vivian commented. "Mostly due to its unique location."

"That's right." Olive confirmed with a smile. "It lies practically on an island, surrounded by large rivers that cut it off from the rest of the more wooded areas."

"The rivers must protect them from Grimm." Natasha concluded.

"Very good. However a recent storm threw a large amount of wood into the river and it is beginning to accumulate and make a bridge that the villagers fear the Grimm can cross."

"Which in tern is causing Grimm to appear." Aero finished. Olive nodded to confirm.

"So what's the mission?" Ravus asked.

"The mission is two fold: first we need to protect the village from the invading Grimm and keep them at bay. Second, we need to assist in removing the wood so that the bridge is no longer a threat."

"That doesn't sound too bad." Ravus commented. "A few hits with our weapons should take care of the wood and the Grimm won't be too difficult."

"I wouldn't be so sure kid." Olive disagreed. "They wouldn't have called for Hunstmen if it was that simple."

"Yeah, villages often have their own system of protection from Grimm." Vivian concurred. "There must be something more to this mission."

"I think we're here!" Natasha called, pointing out of the air ship. The team looked on and spotted an opening in the trees. As the airship looped around to find a spot to land, they were able to see the entire village. Surrounded by the rivers, it did look like an island as Olive had described. In the very center was a tall building with a look out and radio antenna. Inside they could see a man working inside.

"They say that there isn't a spot to land in the village." The pilot announced. "I may have to drop you off."

"Alright." Olive answered through the intercom. "Looks like we're going to be jumping." She stated, grabbing her backpack of the floor.

"Wait, out of the airship?" Ravus asked as everyone else grabbed their items too.

"Yup. Did you think Ozpin was just crazy flying you into a forest?" Olive joked. "Landing strategies help when falling during a battle but very often Hunstmen have to simply drop into a situation, literally."

"This is so cool." Natasha squeaked, already half leaning out the ship in anticipation.

"Set up right here." Olive spoke into the intercom. "And send a message to the village we're on our way." Ravus felt the airship stabilize and hover over forest below. "Let's go." With that Olive jumped, leaving Team RAVN to follow behind.

* * *

"So Ms. Olive, how long have you been a Huntress?" Vivian asked as the team walked toward the village.

"Well, it depends on how you count it." She replied, pushing away some branches that hung over the trail. "I've had my license for about 20 years, but I know some who only count the years they've been in the field."

"Do you keep in touch with any of the Huntresses or Huntsmen you graduated with?" Natasha asked.

"I keep in touch with my old team," Olive began, pausing to check her scroll, "in fact it was only just recently that I began working solo missions. But unfortunately the Hunstmen life is not one where coworkers are around often." She finished, putting her scroll away.

"Do a lot of teams stay together?" Natasha inquired.

"Well, that depends on a lot." Olive answered. "A lot of it goes into what kind of path each member wishes to take. Some are called to continue working until they can't, trying to help as many people as they can. Others want to settle down and others still only want the fame and payment that come with being a Hunstmen."

"I guess that makes sense." Natasha commented, looking down.

"However," she continued, "some teams break from within."

"Do you mean, sabotage?" Vivian asked, worry tinting her voice.

"I wouldn't put it so maliciously," Olive countered, "but some teams break because one or more member doesn't want to be a part of it all. One of the best teams I graduated with fell to that fate."

"Who were they? What happened?" Natasha asked, hanging onto every word Olive said.

"The name escapes me, but I heard that shortly after the team had begun to plan their life out, one of the members," Olive paused, "vanished. Didn't leave a word and there was no evidence to say they had been killed. They just left. Became a lone wolf."

"That sounds terrible." Natasha commented.

"Fallen dreams lead to fallen heroes." Aero added, coming up at the end of the team.

"Ah, looks like we've arrived." Ravus looked up to see the trees clear, revealing a calm river and the village on the other side.

"We aren't the only ones." Vivian observed. Olive and the team looked toward where Vivian pointed and saw a large Ursa slowly lumbering toward a large pile of wood that crossed the river.

"That wood won't be strong enough to hold it up, will it?" Natasha asked aloud.

"Should we even wait to find out?" Ravus returned, taking out Shooting Star.

"Hold your fire." Olive disagreed, placing a hand on Ravus' shoulder. "Removing Grimm is a part of the mission but we do not want to cause a scene." Ravus looked over to see several villagers peacefully walking, unaware of both their presence and the Ursa's. "Attacking the Ursa now could cause a panic in the people, drawing more in." She removed her hand from his shoulder as he returned Shooting Star to its holder.

"Then what should we do?" Ravus asked, hit hand still hovering at Shooting Star's handle.

"What do you think?" She returned.

"Me?"

"Are you the leader?"

"Uh…" Ravus felt the eyes of his team looking at him. _Technically but..._

"The leader should be able to find a way to find the best option when fighting any opponent, whether a Grimm or cognizant being." Olive finished.

"But, I," Ravus stammered. _I don't know what to do. You just said not to go with my idea. What am I…_ The team looked over as they heard the Ursa growl, now standing at the river and wiping of its face as water splashed at the sides of the wood.

"Hmmm. Aero," Olive said, turning to their white haired member, "do you have a suggestion as to how to handle this situation?"

"We should split up by skills." Aero quickly responded. "Those most equipped for fighting the Ursa will keep watch to ensure it does not enter the village. The others will go into the village and meet with those who called."

"I'll go into the village." Natasha quickly volunteered.

"Good idea. Your energy will keep everyone calm." Aero agreed. "Vivian, you should join her. Try to find what you can. Maybe get in touch with the village leader."

"Olive," Vivian turned to their Huntress, "can you join us? We're more likely to have the leader find us if you're there." Olive didn't answer but turned to Ravus.

"What do you think?" Ravus gulped.

"I, I think we should follow Aero's plan. My weapon is well equipped to take on the Ursa."

"You and Aero." She corrected. Ravus glared his eyes at Olive.

"Want to get into position?" Aero asked as Ravus continued watching the girls as they followed the path to get into the village.

"Sure." He responded through gritted teeth. Ravus pushed himself past Aero and transformed Shooting Star. Unlike Crescent Rose that had a snipper specific function, Ravus opted to have all his non-sword transformations be able to shoot. As his he heard the last mechanism fall into place, he ducked behind a large bush. He didn't turn around as he heard Aero crouch next to him. _Good thing the Grimm is distracted with the water Aero, if I can hear you the Grimm most certainly could._

 _Why are we staking out a Grimm?_ Ravus thought. _Our job is to kill Grimm. If we don't take care of this now then it's just going to hurt someone else later._

 _Why are we staking out a Grimm?_ Ravus thought. _Our job is to kill Grimm. If we don't take care of this now then it's just going to hurt someone else later. And why ask me what I think we should do? You apparently don't think my idea is good. You're the Huntress here. Which seriously, you're a Huntress? You have no weapon and left us to take care of the Grimm._

"Ravus move!" Ravus gagged as he felt Aero pull on his cape and heard a roar and the snapping of branches. When he could breathe again he saw Aero, his sword pressing against the crushing paws of the Ursa. Ravus returned Shooting Star to a blade and ran, aiming for the underbelly of the Ursa.

"Ravus don't!" Aero tried to call. Suddenly, Aero's footing slipped from under him and the Ursa began crashing down onto the two boys. Ravus grabbed Aero and created a bubble around them and echoed as the Ursa made contact. Ravus let go of Aero and saw the Ursa roar.

"Aero, I…"

"On it." Ravus looked back as Aero as he changed out the dust compartment in Moonlight to a bright yellow dust. Without another word he stabbed the ground, creating a glyph inside the bubble. Another roar returned Ravus' attention to outside the bubble. The Ursa raised a paw and struck the bubble but stumbled back. It attempted again, this time roaring in pain. Suddenly, a bolt of lightning shot from the bubble striking the Ursa between the eyes, causing it to collapse.

Ravus let their protective shield fade and stared at the dissolving Grimm in front of them.

"What, what happened?" Ravus asked.

"It charged." Aero explained. "It was looking at the wood bridge when all of a sudden it turned toward us and ran. They normally don't do that unless provoked or something draws them in." Aero finished, slight confusion touching his voice.

"Well, what ever happened it's dead now." Ravus returned. "Though I could have gotten it earlier if you hadn't let go." Ravus walked away back toward the village entrance, oblivious to Aero behind him.


	19. Chapter 19

"Are you guys O.K.?" Natasha immediately asked once Ravus and Aero found the rest of the team.

"Why wouldn't we be?" Ravus responded, brushing away Natasha's hand as she tried reaching for his shoulder.

"We heard you fighting something." Vivian explained.

"Oh, that." Ravus said, nonchalantly. "That was the Ursa we saw."

"I thought you weren't going to attack it yet?" Vivian asked confused.

"We didn't. It charged." Aero said, looking over at Ravus. Vivian and Natasha turned to look at Ravus as well. Natasha's eyes were wide and her mouth hung open slightly. _Why does she look so concerned? We said we would watch the Ursa and we did. We've handled others before._

"It charged? At you?" She asked, her eyes scanning Ravus' expression.

"It charged at both of us. And we took care of it." Ravus returned, turning to Olive. "How about we take care of that wood bridge and finish this mission."

"I can appreciate the confidence kid but-"

"Alright then, let's get going." He interrupted, turning around back toward the bridge. _Now that you've made your public appearance we can get to work._

Once the team made it to the bridge, they were able to get a better look at what it was made of.

"Well, this definitely isn't made by man or animal." Vivian said, crouching down to get a better look. "These branches look like they've been hit by lightning. And they aren't arranged in any order."

"Wouldn't that mean that water could get through?" Natasha asked.

"Most likely the branches were dragged along the bottom by the current, kicking up sand and mud." Aero hypothesized. "When the branches caught on these large rocks, the material kicked up then was able to plug any gaps in the branches."

"So why don't we just break up the branches and let the water flow?" Ravus suggested. "One blast from your weapon Natasha should do the trick." He added looking at his teammate.

"Actually Ravus," Natasha replied, hesitating a moment, "I don't think that's the best idea."

"Why? It's just wood?" Ravus returned.

"Well, you see-"

"Fine." Ravus huffed, turning to Vivian. _Natasha obviously is infatuated with Olive._ "Viv, use your ax for what it was built for and start chopping."

"Bad to the Bone was not built for chopping wood." Vivian began, clutching her weapon protectively. "And I agree with Natasha." Ravus looked at her dumbstruck. _Vivian too? But she's always the one worried about efficiency? What's going on with my team?_

"Guys, it's wood." Ravus said gesturing to the bridge. "If it wasn't for the water we could literally burn this down and be gone in an hour."

"Ravus, some problems are not as simple as they appear." Vivian argued.

"Yeah, if you would listen-"

"Aero, can you take care of this?" Ravus asked, ignoring Natasha.

"Ravus," Aero started. Ravus lowered his eyelids, causing Aero to falter. Aero looked over at Vivian and Natasha. Vivian shrugged and Natasha crossed her arms over chest, turning away from the boys.

"Ravus," Olive began. _Ugh, what's she going to tell me this time?_ "are you sure, beyond a doubt, that this is the best first action to take?" Ravus looked at Olive, confused. _What does that mean?_

"Yes." He said, looking her in the eye.

"Alright." She conceded. "Aero." Aero took out Moonlight and spun the dust chamber again. However, after several strikes, the only damage to be made to the bridge was a few scratches in the wood.

"Ugh. Let me do it." Ravus groaned, transforming Shooting Star so both blades were on the same side like a scythe.

"What are you gonna do Ravus?" Natasha asked, worry still touching her voice.

"I'm gonna get rid of this pile of wood." He replied taking a step onto the bridge. _Aero was just being to safe._ Ravus squared himself on the wood bridge, finding a place to hook the blade under a piece of wood. _This will take care of it._

At the sound of the ammunition leaving Shooting Star, Ravus jumped, taking a piece of wood with him. However, more than one piece was released as a result of the blast. A large piece knocked into Ravus' leg as he fell, knocking him off balance and causing him to miss his landing. He had only a moment before he was swept under the water.

Ravus struggled to breach the surface, the formerly calm river flowing violently with the rush of water the broken bridge released. Soon, Ravus' lungs gave way and he inhaled a large amount of water. Suddenly, he stopped moving and faintly felt pressure on his shoulder.

His head broke the surface of the water and he gasped for air, coughing as he struggled to clear away the water in his lungs. He felt being laid down onto the hard ground as he panted, finally able to breath. He blinked opened his eyes, seeing a wet Vivian and Natasha above him.

"Ravus?" Natasha, implored. "Ravus?"

"Yeah." He coughed out, his throat burning from the water. She sighed in relief. Aero walked over and offered a hand. Ravus reluctantly took it and stood to his feet.

"Well," Olive spoke, "now that that excitement is over, how about we find our quarters for the night." Ravus lightly nodded, allowing everyone to go before him as they walked.

* * *

Ravus rubbed his hair with a towel as he sat on his bed. Team RAVN and Olive had been set up in a small hut near the edge of the river. The rest of the team thought to take a walk around the perimeter of the village but Ravus opted to stay behind. Ravus let go a heavy sigh as he thought of Natasha and Aero's face when he told them he didn't want to join them. _Aero looked like Dad whenever Uncle Qrow comes to visit and is drunk. Natasah,_ Ravus sighed again, _Natasha looked like someone just broke her heart._ Ravus dropped the towel to the floor and fell back on his bed.

"I guess someone did." He said aloud.

"Did what?" Ravus bolted upright and saw Olive standing in the doorway. _Ugh._

"Oh, I was just thinking if the village, uh, prepared for Huntsmen to visit." He lied. Olive nodded her head slightly.

"Yup." She agreed. "Most villages try to have a place for visitors to stay. Most Huntsmen stay in inns if the village is large enough for frequent visitors. But," she paused, taking a seat on a bed across from Ravus, "most Huntresses and Huntsmen aren't called to those type of villages."

"Hm." Ravus responded, looking out the small window.

"So, what happened today?" Olive asked. Ravus looked over at her.

"What do you mean?" He returned sharply.

"Oh, it was a strategy my old team used." Olive explained, casually crossing her legs. "We would always review what happened that day. The good. The bad." She paused again. "The embarrassing." Ravus glared. She smiled back and Ravus quickly returned to the window.

 _Did you really just do that? To a Huntress?_ Ravus thought, mentally slapping himself.

"So," Ravus started, clearing his throat, "what normally happened during this." Ravus asked, actively trying not to grit his teeth.

"Well, most of the time our leader would open it up to whomever wanted to share first." Olive explained. "Then once it was done, she would lead us in making almost a, resolution, for the next day."

"Wait, you weren't the team leader?" Ravus asked, turning back to Olive. She nodded in confirmation. "Then why are you so big on 'this I what a leader should do'?"

"I saw what a leader did. And I know what a leader can do." She explained. "My team couldn't have been more different. I was born and raised in the city of Vale and thought I'd seen it all when it came to crime. My partner grew up in a small village and had never seen an airship until she left for Beacon. Our leader and her partner were equally opposing forces, with very different ideas of how to handle conflict." Ravus turned more toward Olive, curious where she was going.

"But," Olive continued, "by the end of our time at Beacon, I knew that I would do anything for our team leader. Just like I knew they would do anything for me. Just like your team did for you." Ravus looked down at the mention of RAVN.

"What," Ravus cleared his throat, "what happened earlier today?"

"Well, after you broke loose the wood piece with your weapon, it left a weak point in the bridge. That, combined with the pressure from the blast, cause the entire structure to fail. The water rushed in and took away almost the entire bridge."

"I know that." Ravus grumbled. "What happened after that."

"Your team happened." Olive said gently. "Natasha immediately began chase. She was practically flying down the river. Vivian started calling for Aero and he was the one to stop you thanks to Natasha's spotting. Once stopped, Vivian and Natasha were able to support each other through the rushing water until they reached you." Ravus swallowed, imagining the whole scene.

 _I messed up. I messed up big time. And they still got me._

"I realize I don't know much about you Ravus." He turned to Olive at his name. She had her hands folded in front of her, leaning her elbows on her knees. "But I have a little experience with being a part of a team." She smiled, and for a moment, Ravus smiled back. _I guess she does have a sense of humor._ "And I know that a Hunstmen won't always need a team, but a leader does." Olive paused, then lightly groaned as she stood up. "Well, I'd probably get back. Can't do much just sitting down." Ravus followed Olive with his eyes as she left the hut.

Ravus lied down and took a deep breath, taking in the fresh forest air and Olive's words. _Hunstmen won't always need a team, but a leader does._

"But I'm both." Ravus said out loud, staring at the ceiling. "I know my team needs a leader. That's what I'm trying to do. But I need to be the best I can be and, they, they…" Ravus let his voice fade, lost at what to say.

"Who were you talking to?" Ravus jumped slightly and looked at the door. Vivian stood in front with Aero and Natasha slightly behind her.

"Oh, uh." Rabus stumbled again, cursing himself for talking out loud again. _I need to stop doing that._ "Just my Dad."

"Oh. Any news?" Natasha asked, taking a seat on a bed.

"No."

"Hmm." She replied. Aero leaned against the wall by the door Vivian had joined Natasha.

"So," Ravus drew out, "any news from the village?"

"We explained to some of the residents what happened earlier." Aero began. "They were worried a Grimm had broken in with all the noise."

"They also wondered where the new bridges came from." Vivian added.

"New bridges?" Ravus asked.

"After the one bridge gave out, the wood collected into two bridges farther downstream." She explained. "They aren't quite as large as the original but someone or something could still cross it."

"And this has made the village more nervous because there are three now, all at separate parts of the river." Natasha continued.

"Three?" Ravus asked. "We're going to need to remove three?"

"Yeah. It had been one but after the village had tried demolishing the wood it became two. And now it's three." Natasha finished quietly. Ravus looked at her, his throat dry.

"The village-"

"Had tried what you had done before we got here." Vivian answered before he finished.

"They had told us when we visited the village while you watched the Ursa." Natasha added. Ravus looked over at Aero, who just stared back with no expression.

"Guys, I," Ravus began, his whole mouth dry. "I messed up." He finished, looking at the floor. There was a long pause. Ravus gripped the edge of the bed, his whole body tense.

"Apology accepted." Natasha said, breaking the silence. Ravus looked up, his mouth hanging open slightly.

"For now." Aero added, arms crossed over himself. Ravus closed his mouth, understanding.

"We are here Ravus." Vivian began, her voice firm. "We want to know that you are too." Ravus looked at each of his teammates. His friends.

"I'll, I'll try."


	20. Chapter 20

The sun seeped through the cracks in the wall of the small hut. Birds were singing in the early morning air that was both crisp and muggy at the same time. Ravus wiped his brow as he lay in bed, his body sore from the unintended dip he took yesterday in the river. He stifled a groan as he rolled over, the muscles in his back tense. _This is gonna be a long day._

"Time to get up every one!" This time Ravus did groan as the door to their lodging swung open, flooding the room with light.

"Good morning Olive." Natasha replied, yawning slightly as she stretched on her bed.

"Did you sleep well?" Vivian added, sitting up and pushing the thin blanket off her.

"I haven't slept yet." Olive replied waiting for the team to get up.

"What?" Natasha asked, yawning again as she got up.

"I was up patrolling and protecting." Olive explained, watching Ravus as he physically and mentally struggled to get his feet to touch the floor. He looked over at Aero who was already standing, holding Moonlight in his hand at the ready.

"All night?" Natasha asked again. Olive nodded.

"But this is our mission?" Ravus grumbled, though he admittedly didn't mind sleeping rather than patrolling.

"Listen, I remember my first mission with a Hunstmen." Olive began explaining, glancing sideways at Ravus. "He was rude, over bearing, and practically babysat my team while he did nothing. I was with you all day yesterday. You needed to rest. But," Olive paused, her tone changing from concerned to stern, "that in no way means you will be on the sidelines. I gave you all the time last night to rest but that will not be the case for the remainder of the mission." She looked at each of the members, who nodded in understanding.

"Now, this is what we need to do for today." Olive started, gesturing the team to gather on the floor as she spread out a crude map. "There are currently three bridges that will need to be removed and monitored. As we saw yesterday, Grimm have begun to sense the emotion of the village."

"Which has now gotten stronger due to the villagers knowing about the Ursa yesterday." Vivian added. Olive nodded.

"Most of the bridges are down stream, due to the disassembling and reassembling of the wood." She elaborated, running her finger around areas of the map. "This bridge was there yesterday. We arrived here, and events yesterday produced these two bridges farther down." Olive paused before continuing.

"Aero, you have been quiet, what do you think of all this?" The team and Olive looked at Aero, his eyebrows furrowed in concentration.

"We should focus our efforts toward the final bridge," he began, "the water will be very slow here due to the previous bridges blocking the water. So, if the Grimm are cognizant of that, they will attempt to cross at this point first."

"But won't that bridge be the weakest due to having the least amount of material?" Natasha asked.

"Yes, but what Aero is saying is the actual water, previously the main defense for the island, will not be strong enough to keep the Grimm on the other side." Vivian clarified. Ravus looked over at Olive to see if she would object but she just smiled. "But we cannot have all of our efforts on one bridge." Vivian continued. "I do not want to be rude but this village does not seem to know what to do when it comes to danger. I feel like half the reason they never got attacked by Grimm is because they are just so oblivious to the fact that most Grimm could honestly just jump the river if they really were invested."

"What are you getting at?" Ravus asked, getting bored of the tactics. Vivian looked at him for a moment before sighing.

"We'll need to spread out to each bridge and maybe even to the other side of the village where the water is still flowing. It will slow down the mission slightly but it's a necessary step to keep the village spirits up." Ravus looked over from Vivian to Olive, trying to see what she thought of this. However, she just nodded in understanding. "Tasha, the village leader said that they had some hunters right?"

"Yeah. They normally go after small game though. They wouldn't be much help with a Grimm."

"Maybe we don't need them to fight Grimm." Aero commented, looking over at Vivian. "If we can have them to some of the patrolling, that will not only ease the fear of the village but free up us to actually take care of the bridges and any Grimm that do come."

"Why don't we get the villagers to help with the bridges too?" Natasha added, her voice excited. "It would decrease our time in the village and we can teach them and the hunters how to deal with larger animals, so they don't have to always call Huntsmen."

"So how do you plan to accomplish all this?" Olive asked, her eyes twinkling.

"We first need to get permission from the village leader." Vivian began.

"You can take that Viv. And if they approve, I can start figuring the patrol routes with the hunters."

"I'll talk up the village and see who might be interested in taking a part the bridges.

"What do you think Ravus?" keeping an even face. _I think it's stupid but I'm just the leader and you're the huntsman so I suppose there's nothing wrong with everyone else figuring everything out._

"I suppose I'll head to the bridge and, uh, stand guard." He finally offered. Olive nodded and smiled. Everyone sat, though Natasha was practically bouncing, eager to get moving. "So should we get going?"

"I think so." Aero agreed, following Ravus as he stood. The four students and Huntress left the small abode into the heat of the morning. The village was already bustling with the sound of pots and pans in the houses and carts driving down the street. A few children of the village came up to the small party and walked with them, chattering about the day and asking questions about being Hunstmen.

"I won't lie," Natasha whispered to Ravus, "I could get used to-"

"HELP!"

"GRIMM!"

"RUN!" The group stop as the screaming continues, trying to locate its source.

"This way!" Vivian directs, taking point as she runs through a small alley way between houses. The alley way opened to a small garden, surrounded by houses and watered by small irrigation ducts that fed straight from the river just a hundred feet away. In the center stood a large Beowolf, standing on its haunches and sniffing at the air. It turns and looks over to a villager, cowering next to a house and clutching a garden hoe.

SLASH!

The Beowolf yelped as Olive made a cut across its chest with a long, straight edged sword with a ribbon bound handle. As she landed, she dipped her hand into her pants pocket and pulled out a similar handle, though the blade appeared broken. She leaped to attack the Grimm again, slashing at its face with the broken sword and stabbing its back with the other.

"Where did those come from?" Ravus asked out loud. He was not answered but instead saw Aero dashing into the fight, slashing at the Beowolf's legs as Olive landing beside him. Olive then pressed down on the bottom of the hilt on her intact toward, suddenly causing it to snap in half and match her other one. _Woah…that's kinda cool._

Another scream snapped Ravus out of his thoughts and into action.

"Vivian, get the villagers out of here. Tasha, keep the Grimm in the garden and away from everyone else."

"On it!" Natasha replied flying over in front of the still trembling villager and blocking a lunge from the now ticked off Grimm with a sound smack to the head with her weapon. Vivian was quickly behind, leading the villager to safety.

Ravus turned as he heard Aero cry out. He leapt above the Grimm, scourging its back as it leaned against the now intact swords Olive held above her in defense. Pushing back, she caused the Grimm to stumble. Natasha then came from behind, striking it again and keeping it from falling into a nearby home. The Beowolf then howled in pain, and as it turned Ravus saw Vivian's ax imbedded in it's form.

"Ravus! Shoot it!" Ravus turned to Olive confused. "Use a dust bullet!" She called again. Not wanting a third demand, he quickly took out Shooting Star and aimed.

"Hey Ugly!" The Grimm turned toward Ravus as his voice, giving him the perfect shot between the eyes. With a final whimper the beast collapsed, dissolving into air and letting the ax drop to the ground.

"Nice work." Olive said, taking in a heavy breath.

"We killed our first Grimm as an official team guys!" Natasha squealed, spinning around.

"You certainly did." Olive agreed. "As a team." Ugh, not this again.

"Well, uh," Ravus quickly said to avoid any more awkward lessons, "we, uh, better get moving to the village leader. Don't want any more mishaps like this again."

"The main civic building is this way I believe." Vivian said, pointing down a side street.

"Take it away." Ravus offered, gesturing for Vivian to walk ahead of him. As the group walked, villagers came upon them, asking about their battle with the Grimm.

"What was it like?"

"Do they really smell like death?"

"What does your weapon do?" As more and more joined on their way to the village leader, Ravus looked up at the sun high in the sky. _This is gonna be a long day._


End file.
